FALLING FOR THE FALLEN
by Falling4theFallen
Summary: Nora is the determined to stay a virgin, Patch is determined to change that. Can twenty dollars change both their fates & help them find true love? Can first love survive Marcie or Dante & a shocking surprise? OOC/AH/AU**LEMONS(later chapt)* multi-characters, Rixon/Vee (plz read inside A/N chap 1). If you liked 'His Angel' or 'Damaged' check it out R/R :)
1. Chapter 1- IT'S JUST A GAME

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I OWN NOTHING, ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS AND QUOTES BELONG TO THE LOVELY BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

**THIS STORY:**_ HERE'S THE LOW DOWN; THIS IS OBVIOUSLY OOC/AU/AH. THERE ARE HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS AND A FEW OTHERS, AS WITH MOST FANFIC STORIES THINGS HAVE TO CHANGE A LITTLE, ONE OF THE THINGS I CHANGED IN THIS STORY IS WHO EACH CHARACTER IS TO EACH OTHER-RIXON IS STILL PATCH'S BEST FRIEND ONLY HE ISN'T A BAD GUY, SCOTT IS PATCH'S LITTLE BROTHER IN THIS ONE, VEE IS STILL NORA'S BEST FRIEND, DANTE IS PART OF PATCH'S HOTTIES WITH THE BODIES GROUP OF FALLEN FROM GRACE BAD BOYS, AND NORA HAS A LITTLE BROTHER NAMED TRAVIS. HARRISON IS STILL ALIVE AND HER DAD AND HAPPILY MARRIED TO HER MOM BLYTHE. ONE BIG DIFFERENCE IS THAT I SWITCHED UP MARCIE WITH VEE AND NORA SO NOW THEY ARE THE POPULAR CHEERLEADERS AND MARCIE.. WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ. NOW THAT YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF WHO'S WHO TO START WITH I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY NEWEST STORY,WE'RE IN FOR QUITE A RIDE AS THIS WILL BE A THREE BOOKS BY THE TIME THIS IS DONE IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT** :)**_

**READ AND REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>FALLING FOR THE FALLEN<strong>

"_**IT'S JUST A GAME**__**"**_

**NORA'S POV:**

"Ugh look at him... he's such a... such a... manwhore." I said searching for the appropriate word that described the devil known as Patch Cipriano. Patch Cipriano. He was a junior whereas I am a sophomore, not that I had any reason to think about us together in any way. I hated him, he was a pig.

"Yes, he is, but you know that any girl in this school would ignore his reputation to roll around in his bed with him," my best friend Vee Sky told me.

"It's disgusting is what it is. You'll never find me being one of those girls. Ever. I'm serious Vee," I told her as she raised her eyebrows at me. Like every other girl in the school he did have an effect on me. I would be lying if I said he didn't. What set me apart from other girls at Coldwater highl is that I had no intention of doing anything about those urges. I refused to join the ranking of the school's sluttiest by sleeping with Patch Cipriano, no matter how freaking hott he is.

"Alright, alright. Let's just get back to practicing," Vee said stopping me before I went on my customary rant about Patch Cipriano and his band of idiots.

"Oh what, so we can enjoy having those assholes stare at us the entire time?" I asked shaking my head. I didn't know why I was in such a bad mood. Sure I'd been single for quite a while by now after Joey Mancusi and I broke up, but that wasn't why. Joey and I stayed really good friends which was rare for an ex couple. And, so far today Patch "the manwhore" Cipriano hadn't tried to hit on me, so really I shouldn't be grumpy.

"If that's how they get their kicks then fine. You're the only girl I know that doesn't like that senior guys are watching us practice," Vee shrugged.

"Alright, alright," I said going to stand in my position and wait for Vee to give us the cue.

"So are you letting me on the squad yet?" my long time arch-nemesis demanded as she walked up to us just before Vee gave the cue to go through the routine for the first time today.

"Not a chance Marcie. We don't like you and you don't like us. Since it's _my_ squad, I figure it's my decision to keep you out," Vee told her smugly. Vee knew how much I hated Marcie, so she made it her own personal mission to make sure that she never came near our squad. Best. Friend. Ever.

"Fine. You know eventually you will realize that you need me more than I need you," she hissed before walking away towards Patch and his click.

"Out of all the bad decisions she's ever made, flirting with them is one of the worst," I said as she walked towards the table near where we were practicing.

"In her defense, which I never do by the way, they _are_ smoking hot. If they weren't so vile and repulsive I would be over there with her. Well not _with_ her, but you know.." Vee trailed off. Patch's group consisted of himself, Rixon, Owen, and Dante Matterazzi. They were the schools' bad-asses and trouble makers which made them the most popular group in school besides us. The cheerleaders and jocks were popular for being popular and Patch and posse were anti-popular essentially. I hated each and every one of them.

"If they had a good personality to go with their looks, then maybe I could stand them. But they don't so I can't," I said simply as I gestured for Vee to get back into formation and give us the cue to get going on practice.

I watched over my shoulder as Marcie planted herself on their table and was insistently flirting with Patch. He looked mildly interested at best as he turned his head to face her with that stupid smirk he always seemed to wear. She grinned at him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. His smirk widened and I shook my head in response. He was such a pig. Not that I cared what happened to Marcie but even I could see that he wasn't actually into her. He was just pretending for the sake of getting laid. That's how Patch Cipriano worked. He would say whatever he had to say to charm his way into a girls pants. Then he would deny it and ignore the fact that he said it when he proceeded to ignore you for the rest of time since he had gotten what he wanted out of you. Patch Cipriano was one of the worst guys I had ever met so instead of associating with him in any way, I opted to just ignore him. I wanted nothing to do with him and that's the way I chose to live my life until he graduated. "_Only two more years Nora. Only two more years_." I told myself often

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

I half ignored Marcie Millar as I watched the cheerleaders practice only a few meters from where we sat. I only heard a quarter of what she said but I knew if I wanted to get laid tonight I would have to figure out a way to be more attentive to her. She was the only possible conquest at this time, but she was one I'd had too many times to count. She was good for a quick lay and not much more. She was definitely no fun to talk to, but it was her body that kept me civil to her. She was okay in bed and she was willing to do whatever it took to please me. Most girls were, but Marcie had the looks to back it up. And bonus, she didn't care that I was using her. Well either she didn't care, or she chose to not believe that was what was happening. Either way it wasn't my problem. I'm an expert on not showing commitment to people, perks of living in a commitment-free household. Commitment is more Scott's thing than mine.

"Patch... stop watching them. You're supposed to be paying attention to me," Marcie whined and sulked next to me, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I glanced over my right shoulder and caught my best bud Rixon's expression. He rolled his eyes and I shook my head. Rixon didn't quite understand my need to keep Marcie hanging on. He's all for using a girl for casual sex, it's just his standards are much higher than mine. He would never go for a girl who annoys the hell out of him like Marcie. But she has a hot body and talented mouth so I don't really care. I just tend to ignore every single thing she says, which admittedly gets me in trouble sometimes, but again I don't really care. I ignore her, she gets pissed and walks away for a few days. Then she comes back and climbs right back into my bed or the backseat of my car, wherever I feel like it. Sometimes I even defile her in her own bed. That's always fun, since Marcie Millar is the daughter of Hank Millar, self-proclaimed 'GOD' of Coldwater.

"Patch... you're not listening to me," she whined in her keening little girls voice. I hated her voice so much and this time I really did roll my eyes.

"I'm not... oh well," I said as she wrapped her arms around my biceps and slid herself closer to me. She was wearing a "Patch approved" short skirt and tank top. I could see enough skin to get her kicked out of school which is what I like. I like it when a girl breaks the rules just to show me what I want to see. It's nice having that kind of power over the female species.

"Patch... I wanted to ask you something," she said grabbing my face and turning me to look at her. She leaned in and kissed me dirtily, and if she wanted me to agree to something that was the way to start.

"What do you want?" I sighed. I was fairly easy, bribe me with sex and I would go easy.

"So you know how we've been seeing each other for a while now," she started talking and I almost choked and spit out the coke I had just taken a large swallow of. Seeing each other? That's what she was calling it now?

"Seeing each other?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're seeing each other. I'm not seeing anyone else and I don't think you are either. I rock your world much too good for that," she smirked.

"Where are you going with this, so I can say no and we can be done with it," I said trying to rush her along.

"Do you have to be such an ass. But fine, you win. I want you to come home with me and officially meet my parents. They've been dying to meet the guy I'm totally into right now," Marcie told me and my eyes went wide.

"I don't know about you, but this is just sex to me. There is nothing more to it. I have no intentions _ever_ of going to meet your parents. I'm not your boyfriend and I never will be," I told her not caring that I was being overly harsh. She needed to understand the rules. The rules were plain and simple... no boyfriend/girlfriend things. Meeting the parents definitely fell under that heading. She was the _last_ girl I would ever pick to be my girlfriend, if I ever decided that I needed one of those. In my limited understanding of the subject, you had to at least _like_ the girl who was your girlfriend and the only thing I ever felt for Marcie was lust and even _that_ was fading.

"Why are you so awful Patch?" she asked getting off of the table and stalking away.

"Phew, you diffused that bomb successfully Cipriano.." Dante told me clapping me on the shoulder. I sighed and grinned at him.

"Was there any chance that I wouldn't?" I asked smirking widely again.

"Nope, I wasn't worried. If you keep that up, she's going to have your children named by next month," Dante joked.

"Which is why I need to let her go, at least temporarily. She needs to get over that stupid crush she has on me. It won't work out well for either of us. If she starts thinking she has some claim on me, it'll make getting other dates much harder," I noted as he cupped his chin in his hands.

"Yeah, what we need to do is find you a temporary replacement for her, so she knows that she too is replaceable," Dante pondered.

"Meh that won't be too hard for me to find," I shrugged before turning back to the cheerleaders on the grass in front of me.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

"So, are we almost done here today?" I asked Vee before I took a long drink of water and tugged my shirt down so it covered the maximum amount of skin it possibly could.

"Yep. So what's on the agenda tonight, Babe?" Vee asked as she pulled her sweater on over her shirt and picked up her bag.

"My mom is out-of-town for the night and Travis is heading to one of his friends houses. So I'm meeting my dad for dinner at Enzo's. We try to do that at least once a month just the two of us. It keeps him up to speed on my life," I told her. Sue me, I actually enjoy spending time with my parents. I honestly like my mom and dad and it doesn't matter to me that people my age are supposed to dislike their parents. I'm the one that truly enjoys their company.

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yep. I'll be here as I am every time there's practice," I told her.

"Good. I will see you then, Babe," Vee said.

"You too. Call me tonight if you're bored. We're due for some girl talk soon," I told her and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes we are for sure," she said before heading out in the direction of her car. I followed a couple of minutes behind her, needing to make sure I had all my stuff before heading to my SUV.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

"I love cheerleaders man. They're so... cheery," Dante cheered as the last cheerleader left the grass.

"If you had to pick a cheerleader to fuck... which one would you pick?" I asked idly. I was curious about his answer, I hadn't actually slept with a cheerleader yet and I was eager to. I wasn't sure which one would make the best temporary replacement.

"I don't know dude. I like them all. I would like to have a cheerleader orgy," Dante decided.

"Rixon?" I asked. Although I knew his answer already. He'd been making the same set of googly eyes at the same girl for a long time now. I think it was time he got over that immature infatuation.

"Vee Sky. She is like a ray of sunshine in a dreary dark world," Rixon said with a grin.

"Rixon, watch it your corniness is coming out. Careful, you're starting to sound like a pussy," I laughed.

"Having crushes on chicks isn't a bad thing, Patch. You'd find it would be good for you." Rixon told me and I laughed again.

"There is no way in hell having a relationship of any sort would be good for me. I've never seen a functional one so I don't plan on attempting to have one," I told him because it was true. I'd never seen a healthy functional relationship and I probably never would.

"So who's yours?" Dante asked referring to the cheerleader I would like to fuck.

"Now don't judge me... but I want Nora Grey," I told them and they all laughed.

"Shit man, she's still a virgin. I heard her tell Blondie that she wasn't ready to give it up and that's why she and the Wonder Jock Joey she was dating before broke up," Dante laughed.

"Yeah, why the hell do you think I want her?" I demanded.

"Oh, so you just want another notch on your bedpost. Well good luck with that one buddy. Guys like us don't get to fuck girls like her," Dante told me.

"Want to bet? I bet I could get her in my bed or the backseat of a car in one date," I told them. I was completely confident in my ability and not even Nora Grey would be able to stop me from getting what I want.

"Put your money where your mouth is Cipriano. It's never going to happen in a million years," Dante chuckled.

"Patch, do you think it's wise that you're betting money on this? What if she finds out, she'd be really hurt." Rixon asked frowning. He was all for things like this, but he also didn't want to see his dream girls best friend hurt because of _his_ best friend. It would lessen his chances even more with the beautiful Vee Sky.

"Yep. It'll be easy because it won't take any effort from me at all to get her into my bed. She's a virgin, so all she probably wants to do is to get rid of that pesky V-card. I'm more than willing to take care of that for her, while at the same time make it clear to Marcie that I am not hers," I told them as more of my plan fell into place.

"Well good luck with that. I bet you twenty bucks that you can't get her to sleep with you within a week," Dante gambled.

"I'll bet twenty that I can," I said and shook hands with him. I always did like a bet.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

I sat down at my fathers and my usual table and waited for him to show up. He had text me saying that he was running late but that he would be here soon. That was my father for you, he was Coldwater's resident family physician and he was incredibly busy. But he always made time for me and Travis and of course our mother. He was the perfect family man, and it meant that he spent a lot of time tired, but he was an amazing father.

"Well hello there," a voice that I hated but recognized immediately sounded out through the background chatter of Enzo's.

"Can I help you?" I asked him as he took the seat that my father would soon be occupying.

"Actually yeah, you can go on a date with me," he said smirking at me. I can't believe it, Patch Cipriano was asking me on a date. It was laughable really to say the least. I couldn't believe he was that delusional!

"Oh my God, you're not serious are you?" I asked him trying to control my laughter.

"I'm dead serious. You know we would have an awesome time together," he told me laying it on thick.

"I'm not interested," I replied hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone.

"Sure you are. I can see that you're attracted to me. Just give it up like we both know you want to," he told me and I glared at him

"I think you're in my seat," my father's voice interrupted and I was instantly relieved to see my dad standing at the table.

"Yes sir. I was actually just asking your daughter out on a date," Patch said and I rolled my eyes. He knew how to handle parents, that much was obvious.

"She's clearly not interested. So you can run along now,"my dad Harrison Grey said and Patch wisely walked away.

"Thank you daddy," I told him graciously.

"You're welcome sweetheart. So now what was that all about?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know. He seems to think I'm going to be his new flavor of the month or something stupid like that. Which is not ever going to happen," I told him.

"That's my girl," my dad said patting my hand. Little did I know that was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter one, what do you all think? I started another new story called '<em><span>He's Not An Angel, He's My Stalker'<span>_ and I'm working on finishing my story _'Follow Your Heart'_ but since both this one and _'He's Not an Angel..'_ are both basically drafted to completion updates should be fairly quick as my readers have come to know me for. There is 25 chapters drafted right now in this first of three stories so we have a ways to go. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to check out my completed stories, _'Damaged'_ and _'His Angel' ('His Angel' will later have a sequel like this one)_. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Don't forget to review! I love love love to hear from you guys and I always respond as long as your not logged in as a guest or annoyn since there isn't a way to respond to those.**


	2. Chapter 2- WHAT I WANT

**DISCLAIMER:_ I OWN NOTHING, EVEN HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE :'( ALL RIGHTS GO TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THIS CHAPTER: _SO NOW WE HAVE THE BET GOING, HE'S ASKED HER OUT AND BEEN TURNED DOWN SO WHAT'S NEXT? HOW WILL NORA HANDLE BEING THE FOCUS OF PATCH'S ATTENTION? SCOTT JOINS THIS CHAPTER (OOC THOUGH) AND THERE WILL BE COUPLE MORE NAMES YOU RECOGNIZE. WE CAN'T FORGET ABOUT MARCIE EITHER, SHE DOESN'T GIVE UP THAT EASY..._**

_**I realize that Patch is really coming off... not so good right now, BUT if anyone can put him in his place it would be Nora, right? ;-) Of course, there's no telling what kind of influence he might have on her...not all trouble is bad either... ;-)_

**_YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...READ AND REVIEW :D PLZ AND TY_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

"**WHAT I WANT****"**

**NORA'S POV:**

"Oh my God, Vee, you'll never guess what happened tonight at Enzo's with my dad!" I gasped when I remembered what I was going to tell my best friend.

"What happened?" Vee asked always ready for more gossip or drama to fill her life. Vee loved her gossip and boy talk, whatever she could get her hands on was great to her. It didn't matter who it pertained to, even if it was about one of her best friends.

"You'll never guess who showed up at Enzo's while I was having dinner with my dad," I probed her. I loved making her work for her gossip, especially when it was about me essentially.

"Who? Don't leave me hanging here Babe." Vee pleaded with me.

"Patch Cipriano." I told her knowing it would leave her confused.

"And why is that breaking high school news?" Vee asked me with an irritated lilt to her voice. She was clearly expecting something a whole lot more juicy.

"It's breaking news because he asked me out," I told her and I could practically see Vee's jaw drop. She gasped and I patted myself on the back. I had finally managed to shock Vee Sky, it was a good feeling.

"What did you just say?" Vee asked me in disbelief.

"Patch asked me out," I repeated, the sentence leaving a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Oh my God. What did you say?" she asked me.

"I said no of course," I was shocked that she would even have to ask.

"Oh yeah, I guess you would say no," Vee said deadpan.

"And you're saying you wouldn't?" I asked her.

"One date wouldn't kill anyone. Besides, I'm sure he would do it really well. He'd probably pull out all the stops since he's always planning on getting into his dates pants," Vee reminded me.

"A good date isn't worth how worthless I would feel if I actually went out with him. He's not my type and he never will be. I can't stand the arrogant asshole," I said.

"Well you gotta know that he's not going to give up that fast. If he asked you out, there's got to be a reason for it. If he wants you, he's not going to give up until he's got you, he's Patch Cipriano," Vee warned me.

"Then I'm just going to have to get really good at saying no to assholes like him," I said and Vee giggled.

"I wish you luck. Besides, it'll be fine. How far do you really think he'll go to get you to date him?" Vee asked.

"I don't know. It's never taken him much effort to get a girl to go out with him before. Hopefully he'll give up quick," I said.

"Yeah. But I better go. I have a ton of math homework and Mr. Hill is going to kill me if I don't do it again," Vee said and I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. I can smell popcorn downstairs which means there is a movie night going on. I'm going to go join in on that," I said. Vee and I said goodbye before we both hung up. I stood up and pushed my computer chair back in place. I was practically obsessive compulsive about keeping my room clean. A messy bedroom was one of those things that drove me mad. I absolutely hated going into my brother Travis's room because it was so messy. When I left my room, I shut the door behind me and walked downstairs.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

"Well admittedly that didn't go as well as I'd hoped," I muttered as I sat on the couch in Rixon's living room playing the new game system on his 92" plasma TV.

"She turned you down?" Rixon asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. She will go on a date with me. I have no doubt about that. I will be the one to pop her cherry. By the way, my miniature failure tonight does not leave this room," I warned my best friend.

"Don't worry. I don't relish the idea of listening to Dante brag over you failing. This will not leave the room. Besides, I have no doubt that you'll get the girl in the end. I just hope that it doesn't screw up my chances with Vee Sky," Rixon said clapping me on the back.

"I will do my best to make sure that I don't burn that bridge for you," I promised him.

"You'd better. I'm not letting your stupid desire to take her V-card ruin my chances with the beautiful blonde goddess," Rixon spoke firmly and I laughed.

"Careful, your lovestruck idiot is coming out again," I chuckled.

"Shut up. At least I have someone I want for more than a night," Rixon scoffed.

"But that doesn't stop you from sleeping around like the rest of us. You're just nicer about it," I told him.

"True. Until Vee notices me, I'm not going to be celibate. Nothing is worth that shit," Rixon said shaking his head.

"Boys, watch your language," Rixon's mom Olivia called from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," I gave her a salute and she smiled.

"Rixon, you too. Be more like Patch please and thank-you," she said.

"Yeah Rixon, be more like me. God, I wish I could live here. Your parents are far better than mine," I sighed knowing at some point I would have to go home.

"Your dad's pretty cool. He just doesn't involve himself too much in your life. Your mom is a piece of work though," Rixon said.

"Yeah, well anyway, I should probably get home. I do have homework to complete," I said getting up and pulling on my leather jacket.

"Oh yeah, bad-ass extraordinaire Patch Cipriano goes home to do homework. You're quite the odd one Cipriano," Rixon teased me.

"Not my fault I was bred with ambitions. I'm sure as hell not staying here for the rest of my life. I'm going to become a hotshot lawyer who has no issues with getting laid every night of the week," I said as I pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"Good luck with that," Rixon called out after me as I started walking away.

A little while later I was walking in the front door, the house quiet since my mom was on one of her Italian art gathering trips. What she called art buying, I called Italian artist gathering. She always came home with a new flavor every single time she came back. It drove me crazy how my dad just accepted it.

"Where have you been?" My dad asked from the living room where he was watching a "Criminal Minds" marathon with Scott.

"Rixon's," I shrugged as I walked towards the stairs.

"Your mother called. She wants you to fly out to meet her. She found some female artists that are in need of your attention apparently," he told me.

"Well tell her the same thing you tell her every time she asks. I have no intention of being an art playboy. No fucking thank you," I said.

"Why would that life be any different from the one you already lead?" Scott asked snidely.

"Well at least if I do it here than I can torment you much more successfully," I responded.

"I'm glad I asked. So I have good news," Scott enthused with a wide smile on his face.

"What's going on, son?" Our dad asked him.

"I finally talked to Nora Grey today at lunch. She even smiled at me," he grinned.

"Wow! You talked to Nora Grey. I'm so proud of you," I said sarcastically before heading up the stairs.

"Good for you son. I know you've like her for a long time. Go after what you want," Avner said to Scott and I chuckled. Scott had no chance against me, but he didn't know that I was in it to win it too. I get what I want, and what I want is Nora.

The next morning I got up and jumped in the shower, pulling out all the stops to make myself look even hotter than usual. Not that that was really possible. I always looked good enough to hear the swoosh of panties dropping every time I walked past a girl. But today this was for one girl only. One girl who actually had the gall to turn me down. She had no idea what was coming for her now. She wouldn't be able to deny me for too long. It never worked for long and soon enough I would break her down and she would go out with me. Then it would be easy from then on. All I would have to do is dazzle her with my good looks and charm then she would be in my bed before the date was done. It was that easy. It always was. I walked downstairs and even Scott looked more put together than usual. In his case that meant a few more bottles of hair product keeping his blond hair in perfect place and what looked like a new hoodie.

"Wow Scotty, did you buy a new hoodie to impress the girl?" I asked snidely.

"It never hurts to look good," Scott muttered.

"How many bottles of hair product did you go through today? I'm guessing six?" I said laughing. Our dad had already left for work so he wouldn't be here to yell at me for teasing Scott.

"Just shut up Patch. I don't need this today," he sighed as he munched on a couple of slices of toast with peanut butter and jam.

"Oooo broodier than usual too. Must be nervous about talking to the girl again," I faked sympathy.

"Just leave, Patch. Shouldn't you be heading to your band of miserable misfits?" Scott mumbled and I chuckled.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one? By the way, I think you might have competition for Nora Grey," I told him. I didn't want him to think I just swooped in and stole his girl, because after-all, it was inevitable. I wanted to make my intentions crystal clear.

"Who might that be, Patch?" Scott sighed in his "I'm bored with talking to you Patch" tone of voice.

"Me," I said before walking out the door and shutting it behind me. I figured I'd give him a few hours to stew that over in his head. It would make for a much more entertaining explosion after school.

When I got to school instead of immediately going to join Rixon and the guys on the other side of the quad I took the long way around so I could check out Nora. I needed to gauge her mood for the day so I could decide how I wanted to play this. I could be overly sweet and charming, offering to carry her books for her. Almost all girls loved that side of me that I could turn on just like that. Or I could be sexy and flirty. That was more my default setting than anything, but I could be whatever I had to be to get her into bed. One time I sympathized with a girl after her puppy died and she was under me in less than fifteen minutes. That was a record that I was _clearly_ not going to break with Nora. But sometimes a challenge was fun. When I walked past her, purposely brushing her back when I walked by she glared at me, but immediately went back to chatting happily with her friends.

"Sorry Nora," I said when I bumped into her but she didn't respond. She was really throwing me off my game, I had no idea what kind of mood she was in. She was happy when I wasn't around but when I was she was glaring daggers at me. It honestly felt like she wanted to set me on fire with her gaze alone.

When I joined the guys Dante nudged me.

"So how's it going with our favorite virgin?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Pretty good. I'm playing it cool right now. She knows I'm interested so I'm just waiting for her to come to me," I told him even though it was an outright lie. I had no idea how I was going to get her to go out with me. But like I said before, I love a good challenge.

"Is she as easy as all the other conquests you've ever had?" Dante asked.

"Admittedly no. But that's fine because I'll still win. She's a little more frosty than I'm used to," I said nonchalantly.

"Good luck. I have a feeling I'm going to be twenty bucks richer," Dante smirked and I shook my head confidently.

"Not going to happen. Sorry buddy," I said just as Marcie came sauntering across the quad.

"Good morning baby. I'm giving you a chance to apologize for your behavior yesterday," she said sitting down beside me with her hand creeping up my thigh.

"I have nothing to apologize for. I've done what I've been doing the entire time, the same thing I _always_ do. I never told you it was going to be something that it _never_ will be," I told her bored.

"Come on Patch. Apologize. If you do, I'll make it good for you," she hinted in a sing song voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Marcie, but I've got my eyes on something else now," I told her and her eyes flared red.

"You're looking for someone else?" she asked in disbelief.

"_**Always**_. You don't honestly think I'm faithful to you, do you?" I asked incredulously.

"You're supposed to be," she muttered her face red with embarrassment.

"That's not how this works Marcie. I fuck you whenever**_ I_** feel like it and sometimes, if I'm feeling generous, when you feel like it. And then _nothing_. We don't date. We _don't_ spend time together and I sure as hell _don't _meet your parents." I told her. I was honestly bored of having this conversation over and over with other girls and definitely with her. I just hoped this entire thing with Nora worked out well so she could be my new Marcie until I got bored with her too.

When the bell rang I got up and walked towards the school-leaving Marcie sitting at the table with the guys. I subtly followed Nora to her locker and casually bumped into her again, needing an opening to talk to her.

"Hey!" she screeched when she fell and dropped her books on the floor.

"Sorry about that," I said in my most apologetic tone as I leaned down to help her pick up her books.

"You did that on purpose. Why won't you just leave me alone? I'm not your type," she told me in an almost pleading tone.

"Nope. You struck my fancy Angel. Just accept a date with me and I'll leave you alone," I told her with a smirk.

"No. Give it up so you don't get rejected more times than your fragile little ego can handle," she told me and I chuckled.

"I like you. You're kinda snarky," I said as I handed her the books I made her drop. I stood up and offered her my hand but she declined it as she stood up on her own.

"I'll see you around Nora," I said as I walked away from her leaving her gaping after me.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

I walked into biology class and sat down with a sigh.

"What's up Nora?" Coach McConaughy asked me leaving his desk to check on me.

"Patch freaking Cipriano," I muttered.

"What's he doing? It may shock you but that kid's actually brilliant," Coach said.

"I don't care _how_ brilliant he is. He won't stop asking me out," I sighed running my hands through my long curls.

"And that's a bad thing? I hear how the girls talk about him and it's always about how they would give anything to go on even one date with him," Coach smirked.

"Not me. He's a man-whore. I've walked into the girls bathroom so many times to hear girls crying about how he used them for sex then walked away from them with only a "thanks for a good time," I said angrily. Every time I thought about him I got more and more pissed.

"Maybe he's looking for the girl who could be the one he didn't want to lose," Coach suggested.

"There is no girl that's more important to Patch Cipriano than he is to himself. That's all he cares about. Himself." I spat in disgust.

"Well maybe Patch needs someone to show him the right way,"

"No, what Patch Cipriano needs is someone to put him in his place. Treat him the way he treats all those girls," I said.

"That could be," he shrugged.

"Yes it could..." I said as an idea began to formulate in my mind. I couldn't do anything about it until I ran it by Vee. Vee was good at these sorts of things and she would be able to tell me if my idea was a good or bad one.

"Are you feeling better now?" Coach McConaughy asked not aware of what was going through my mind.

"Yep, thanks for the help Coach," I said as I opened my book.

"Nora, I told you to call me Mr. McConaughy while we're in class," he corrected me but he was smiling.

"Sorry," I said as I pulled some paper out of my binder and waited for the rest of the class to file in.

When Coach dismissed us at the end of class I walked out to find Patch Cipriano leaning against the wall and I instantly hoped he wasn't waiting for me. I hoped he was waiting for Marcie who was in my class but my hopes were dashed when he joined me at my side when I walked by.

"So what class do you have next? I thought I'd walk you," he told me. Marcie grabbed his arm yanking it and forced him to look at her.

"You're seriously doing this to me? You're going after _her_?" she shrieked and Patch chuckled.

"I'm not doing anything that I'm not allowed to do," he said as he put his arm casually around my shoulder causing me to glower.

"But why _her_? She's nothing special." she demanded.

"I don't know. I think she's _plenty_ special," Patch shrugged as he turned his back on Marcie. I had to admit I enjoyed watching her get put in her place. She always had herself on such a high pedestal that she really didn't deserve to be on. She had a reputation like Patch's for using guys. Marcie acted like the queen bee of Coldwater high and her dad thought he was some sort of God to the people of Coldwater. I couldn't stand either one of them and they struck me as kinda shady people. I could see her dad being the ring-leader of some organized crime ring or gang, it wouldn't surprise me at all.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded as I shrugged his arm off my shoulder. His arm dropped to his side and he laughed lightly.

"I like you Nora," he said and I knew logically that he was lying. He always did things like this so he could get in a girls pants, get what he wanted. It was the only reason he was even remotely tolerable sometimes. He was good at pretending to be a nice guy when in reality he was horrible.

"But I don't like you," I said in a pleading tone.

"What class do you have now Nora?" he asked again.

"History." I answered knowing full well he wasn't going to leave me alone like I wanted. While we walked we passed by a forlorn looking Scott. I wondered what his problem was, he was glaring at his brother.

"Sorry about that. My brother seems to be offended that I'm with such a beautiful girl," he laid it on thick.

"Well that is one good thing to come from this little walk of ours together. I think he likes me and I don't like him that way," I admitted not sure why I was telling his big brother that.

"That's going to break his wee little heart for sure. He's infatuated with you. He talked about it all morning actually," he told me and I groaned.

"I don't want to hurt him, it's just that I don't feel any connection with him at all," I said trying to ignore the spark that crackled between Patch and I. There's no way in hell I could possibly have chemistry with the likes of him.

"I didn't think you would," he said as we continued to walk. I rolled my eyes and sighed happily when we finally stopped in front of my classroom.

"Here you are," he said and I nodded and quickly fled into the room.

When lunch finally arrived I left my classroom and met Vee at our table with my lunch.

"Hey," she greeted me and I smiled up at her.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Not too much. So how's the Patch Cipriano thing going for you?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes and Vee laughed. Since he dropped me off at History he had walked me to all my other classes and he always insisted on carrying my books for me. It was _hugely_ annoying and I wished he would stop.

"That good, huh?" she laughed. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head.

"He walked me to all of my classes and he asked me out each and every time. He knocked me over and helped me pick up my books first thing this morning when the first bell rang so he had an excuse to talk to me and ask me out then. He's trying to wear me down and I'm getting annoyed. But, I have a plan now. It's partly thanks to Coach," I said and Vee perked up.

"That's so cute that he's being so attentive. It's so not like Patch Cipriano. Do you think he actually really likes you?" Vee wondered aloud.

"No, he's just doing it to get me into bed. I know that. But like I said, I have a plan," I told her.

"And what is that? Oh by the way, has Scott tried to talk to you again?" Vee asked.

"No, but he didn't look happy when I walked by with Patch this morning. He looked extremely upset. But if it persuades him that I don't like him in that way, then I guess that's at least one good thing to come out of this," I shrugged.

"Yeah, so what's your plan?" she asked me and I smiled slightly.

"I think Patch needs someone to put him in his place. He needs to get denied and dumped not the other way around and that's what I want. Girls never say no to him and he's always the one to end things. I've turned him down a few times but he's never going to get the hint. He's never going to give up, he said as much," I explained.

"So what are you going to do?" Vee questioned.

"I'm going to let him take me out. But he's not going to sleep with me and I'm going to be the one to dump him, that's what I want to do," I repeated to her because it _was_ what I wanted.

"Does that mean you're going to have to go on more than one date with him?" Vee asked.

"Ideally. Which means I have to make it an amazing first date _without_ sleeping with him. It's going to be hard since I know that's the _only_ reason he's interested, it's the only thing he ever wants. But I think if I can pull it off, it'll work perfectly," I surmised.

"It's actually a really good plan," Vee agreed.

"But he'll suspect something if I just say yes to him all of a sudden. So I've got to let him continue to attempt to woo me. I'll say yes tomorrow after school because I have no doubt at all that he'll have more ideas on his mind by then of how to persuade me," I told her.

"That's a great idea Nora. You have to share all the details about the date though. I need to know what dating an asshole is like," Vee said as Jules walked over and kiss her cheek.

"Hey," she greeted him turning her head and kissing his lips thoroughly.

"I'll make sure to tell you everything. He's not going to know what hit him," I said with an evil grin as I grew more and more excited about my plan. I told myself I wasn't excited about going on a date with him, I was excited about saving all the future girls in this school and beyond from Patch Cipriano. That's what I wanted, nothing more and nothing less.

"Let the games begin Cipriano," I smirked as I looked over my shoulder at where he was sitting with his band of the fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>I know right now Patch has some 'qualities' that aren't very admirable, but like I said, if anyone can give him a run for his money and make him question things it would be Nora just like in Hush Hush. However, just like in the saga, Patch has the same sway over her so who will win this little game of theirs? Or will they both lose? What do you guys think so far?<strong> **Let me know, READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3- YES

**DISCLAIMER:_ ALL RIGHTS TO HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THIS CHAPTER:**_** PATCH AND NORA CONTINUE TO WORK THEIR GAME PLANS. WHO WILL WIN, YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT... **_

_**READ AND REVIEW! PLZ AND TY :)**_

_*****HAYLIE***** If you're reading this, I haven't forgotten 'Follow Your Heart', it's a work in progress I promise. I have some of the next chapter done, but I won't post until I'm totally happy with it and I haven't been. You guys deserve the best I can do, but I'm sorry about the wait. I would update you but you have a guest account so I'm not able to respond :(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

"**YES****"**

**PATCH'S POV:**

Okay, here we go. Day two of my allotted seven in the "Make Nora Grey go on a date with me so I can sleep with her" game plan. This was so not going according to plan, I was supposed to have already won this bet. But no, Nora was being stubborn and I have to admit I kinda liked it, she has fire and spunk. Rejection wasn't something I had really experienced before. Not that I enjoyed being turned down time after time after time, but the challenge was...refreshing. Today though, I was going to bring my A-game. I was actually running out of time and this was not going as well as it was supposed to. I artfully messed up my raven black hair before walking out of my private bathroom and out of my room shutting the door behind me. The general rule in my family was that if the bedroom door is closed no one will enter. Unless my mother is home, then she just barges into my room whenever she feels like it. She thinks she has some sort of strange claim on me since I'm her firstborn and admittedly the only child she likes or ever wanted, probably because I look like her while Scott looks our dad. It sucks for my brother and for that reason alone I feel bad for him. Our mom is Italian, unlike other married couples, our dad took our moms last name when they wed, hence our last name being Cipriano and not Parnell. Scott is tall, muscular and has sun streaked brown hair he wears cut to hug his head like a cap. He has symmetrical features and a scar across his cheek from a fight we had when we were younger. When I got downstairs he was sitting at the table and I could see the explosion brewing behind his hazel eyes. I knew he was going to yell at me and honestly, I've looked forward to it since yesterday when he saw me walking down the hallway with Nora.

"What the hell are you thinking Patch? She's mine. She was this close to liking me and then you swoop in and she wants nothing to do with me. What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you feel the need to sabotage everything I want?" Scott yelled and I chuckled. This was even better than I imagined. Did I feel bad that I was stealing the girl who Scott wanted? Yes and no. I felt bad that I was going after a girl he wanted, but since it was Nora all bets were off. She was far to good for the likes of either of us but even greater than the likes of him and he needed to learn to go after girls that were in his league. I was more than willing to teach him that lesson. Nora was in _my_ league, she was leaps and bounds better than what Scott should be able to get.

"Whoa calm down Scotty. Just think of it this way, I'm doing you a favor." I told him and that just seemed to piss him off more.

"You're doing me a favor?! How the fuck do you even see that? I know you're selfish and all but I don't get how even you can see the logic in that one," Scott yelled just as our dad came down the stairs.

"What the hell are you yelling about Scott," he demanded as he grabbed his brief case. Clearly he was working again today, he was just leaving later than usual.

"Patch is interfering in stuff that doesn't concern him," Scott shouted.

"Stop shouting. What is Patch doing exactly?" Daddy dearest asked. In his defense we were both always innocent until proven guilty. He wouldn't take Scotty's side until he knew exactly what I did. I still maintain I was doing him a favor.

"He's stealing the girl I like!" he said raking his hands through his perfectly kept hair.

"And I say I'm doing him a favor," I interjected.

"Why do you say your brother is stealing her from you?" dad asked.

"I claimed her. I wanted her and now he's just stepping in and wooing her completely," Scott muttered.

"Wooing her? Really Scotty?" I asked in amusement with a raised eyebrow. Did anyone even use that word anymore?

"Yes. Why can't you pick from the bevy of other girls that are always flocking around your every move?" Scott asked.

"They're boring. I want a girl who can keep up with me. Which Nora can. She's witty and smart. But most important of all, she's still a virgin. I'm going to be the one to fix that for her." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You're stealing the girl who your brother likes because you want to deflower her?" Dad asked with what clearly sounded like disappointment in his voice. That was fine, it wasn't the first time he'd been disappointed in me and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Essentially yes. But the thing is, I'm doing Scott a favor," I repeated.

"Why do you say that?" Our father asked.

"She's not into him. I heard her say it plain and simple. She told me that she felt no connection with him. I'm simply saving him from her having to tell him that to his face," I said feigning concern for my little brother.

"Did she really say that Patch, or are you simply saying that to make yourself look better?" he questioned me.

"It doesn't matter what I say to make myself look better. I'm never good enough in the eyes of this family. Either way I'm going to go on a date with her. I have twenty bucks riding on that," I said as I grabbed the keys to my Harley Davidson motorcycle along with my backpack and left the house.

When I got to school I walked over to Nora and took the empty seat next to her. None of her friends had arrived yet and as predicted she sighed when I sat down.

"If you're going to ask me out again, you may as well get it over with," she said staring at me.

"Fine, I will. Go on a date with me," I said aware it wasn't my best work.

"Nah. I think I'll pass," she said and I smirked at her.

"Isn't playing hard to get getting a little boring. Imagine how much more fun you'd have if you just said yes," I asked her and she actually laughed.

"But where would the fun be in that? I actually enjoy turning you down multiple times a day, it's become the highlight of coming to school," she said to me and I grinned. Oh yes, this girl was _definitely_ one I could keep around even longer than Marcie.

"Guarantee I'll break down your resistance soon enough," I told her and she smiled at me.

"Good luck with that," she said and I stood up to join my buddies on the other side of the quad.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

I smiled ahead of me when he walked away. The start of my evil master plan was starting today and I couldn't wait to be the first girl _ever_ to dump the great Patch Cipriano. It would put him in his place and hopefully then he would make an effort to get himself into a relationship that was real. He didn't need to be always having sex with various girls for his entire life. Everyone needed to have a healthy stable relationship. I truly believed that.

"Nora, can we talk?" Scott Cipriano asked as he took the seat across from me. I was instantly praying that Vee or Bella would show up soon so I could avoid this awkward conversation.

"Hi, Scott. Did you finish your English homework?" I asked him making polite conversation.

"Yeah. It was fairly easy. So I just wanted to talk to you about something," he pointed out as he ran his hand through his hair. I recognized it as a nervous habit.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked even though I already knew what was on his mind. I also didn't want to talk about it, but I knew that if I didn't he would just keep bringing it up.

"My brother Patch. Don't go out with him," he told me and I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"It's not your right to say who I go out with," I told him crossing my arms.

"Nora, he's not a good guy. He'll wreck you like he wrecks everyone else," he told me his eyes filled with worry.

"Then that will be my problem not yours. It's _my_ decision who I go out with and it's _my_ choice what I do with them," I told him desperately needing to get my point across.

"I'm just looking out for you Nora," he told me.

"I don't need you to look out for me. I have enough people who do that already," I told him and he sighed.

"But none of those people know my brother as well as I do. None of them know his intentions with you," he said and this time I did roll my eyes.

"So you don't think I know what I'm getting myself into? Well I do. I've seen how he treats other girls but I also feel like it can't hurt to go on one date with him. He's very persistent," I said.

"Then go on a date with me. I could date you better than he could since I'm actually interested in you for more than just sex," he said laying all of his cards on the table.

"Scott, I can't. I don't like you in that way," I explained softly. I never wanted to hurt him but it seems like I had to anyway.

"That's what Patch said you told him. I didn't believe him since he does nothing but lie. Just don't date him please. It'll end badly," Scott continued to urge.

"I can handle myself Scott, thank you very much," I said when I saw Vee and Jules approaching.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone now," Scott said and I nodded my head. I knew it wasn't over with Scott and knew he would keep trying.

"What was that all about? You looked tense." Vee asked.

"Scott asked me out. I'm not into him in that way," I told her and she nodded her head.

"Ah yes. So how's it going with the sexier brother?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I'll say yes to him today after school. He tried again this morning," I told her as I closed the notebook I was writing poetry in.

"That's good. At least he seems to be into you. That's never a bad thing," Vee shrugged as she snuggled in closer to Jules.

"It's not. But I wish someone I could actually like was into me. Not someone who I can't stand," I sighed as the bell finally rang and I headed to class.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

At lunch time there was a bouquet of daisy's on the floor by my locker when I came to drop my books off. I sighed and read the card.

_Go on a date with me. Xoxo Patch..._

I laughed and opened my locker stuffing the flowers inside. They were beautiful, how did he know that I preferred wildflowers over anything else? I was not a rose girl, I was definitely a daisy and wildflower girl. I just didn't know how he figured that out. We'd never talked about anything like that. Maybe he was more perceptive than I gave him credit for. When I walked outside I passed by him on my way to my table.

"Did you get my flowers?" he asked as I walked by.

"Yes," I told him.

"Do you have an answer?" he asked grinning.

"No," I replied.

"Is that a no?" he asked.

"Yep," I told him smiling widely now. I loved tormenting him but it was going to feel even better to break up with him.

"I'll get you to say yes soon enough Nora," he said as he walked to his table. I watched him go before going to sit with my friends. He really was gorgeous, tall, lean and muscular, his chest, arms, legs and abs were all defined and his semi-wavy pitch black hair fell across his forehead in a way that made him look just fucked... he probably was. He had midnight ebony eyes framed with long thick lashes and his Italian complexion only made his aristocratic facial features more prominent. He looked every bit the perfect angel... a_ fallen__ angel._ Still, a girl could get lost in a guy forever who looked like Patch Cipriano, I mused. When I sat down I looked up to see Vee and Bella staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to tell us what happened over there with Patch?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. This time he gave me flowers. He bought me daisies. I couldn't believe he knew I liked them, but I know he's still the enemy, he's just doing a really good job right now," I told them.

"He's playing a tough game. He's good, you have to give the guy credit for that," Vee approved.

"I know, but he is Patch Cipriano, so for women everywhere I have to do this," I nodded my head firmly.

"Have you ever given the idea of you actually starting to like him, or even fall in love him a thought?" Joey asked me cautiously.

"It's not impossible," I said.

"What if something changes in him while you're fake dating him and he gets better? What if you **_really_** fall for him?" Joey looked questioningly at me.

"It won't happen so the point is moot," I shrugged.

"I'm just warning you. I've seen it happen before, it could happen to you too," he told me and I nodded to myself.

"I've protected my heart really well from guys before like him. I'll be fine," I promised.

"Okay, as long as you're sure you know what you're getting yourself into," my ex boyfriend nodded his head. That was the good thing about Joey, is he would take my word for it even if he was certain I was wrong. So I wasn't sure whether he trusted me or not. I couldn't worry about that though. I needed to worry about making sure my plan went off without a hitch.

"If your plan is to be able to dump Patch Cipriano, then won't you have to sleep with him to make him stay for more than one date?" Bella asked after pondering for a few minutes.

"I hope not. I hope I can put on a good enough date that he won't want me to sleep with him," I told her and Bella nodded her head satisfied that I'd thought of it.

When the end of the day finally came I walked out of the school and towards the parking lot where my mom was supposed to be picking me up.

"Nora, wait up!" Patch called behind me and I stopped happy that he was coming after me.

"Hey, what do you want now?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You had to have known I wasn't ready to give up. I'm going to ask you again. Will you go on a date with me?" He smirked.

"You really are persistent aren't you?" I shook my head and he nodded his head with mischievous grin on his face.

"I am _very_ persistent. If you don't say yes now I will keep asking," he warned me and I had no doubts that he meant it.

"Fine then. Since I want you to leave me alone, I'll agree to just one date," I smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up Friday at seven," he smirked smugly.

"Fine. Do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't ask how I know, I just know where everyone lives," he winked.

"Okay then, I'll see you on Friday," I told him.

"Yes you will. After this date you'll be begging for another one sooner than you think," Patch told me and I grinned.

"We will see about that."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Grey. It'll be more fun than you've ever had in your entire life," he said cockily.

"I guess we'll find out won't we," I smirked before walking away from him. He watched me go and I grinned. Step one in my master game plan... complete.

* * *

><p><strong>The date is set... do you think they'll have a good time or will things come to blows with their opposing views? They definitely have different goals and expectations for their date, that should make things interesting.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave your reviews! I love to know what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4- FIRST DATE

**DISCLAIMER:_ I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS_**

**THIS CHAPTER: _THIS IS IT, FRIDAY NIGHT THE BIG DATE. BOTH HAVE A GAME PLAN BUT WHO WILL BE PLAYED?_**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL FAV/FOLLOW/ AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST I SWEAR AND I AM THRILLED YOU ARE LIKING THIS STORY SO FAR :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

"**FIRST DATE****"**

**NORA'S POV:**

"Ugh, Vee, you're supposed to be helping me find something to wear," I shrieked as I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was six thirty already. Where had the time gone? Patch was scheduled to pick me up in around a half an hour and I was nowhere near ready. Vee had invited herself over to help me get ready for my date but so far she was just sitting there watching me with a coy smile on her face.

"I will, I'm just too busy watching you right now," Vee said peering at me even closer than before.

"Why would you be watching me? You've seen me get ready for dates before," I shrugged unsure of where she was going with this. Sometimes Vee's plans or motives really confused me. But admittedly, they always got the job done.

"Number one, you keep calling this a _date_. Before you finally said yes to him you were calling it a _game_. Number 2, you're putting an awful lot of attention on making sure you look perfect, which is odd because it's just a game. You're reminding me of the first time you went out with Joey. You're just as obsessive," she said knowingly and I shook my head.

"I do _not_ like Patch Cipriano," I said but Vee laughed and gestured to the daisy's that I still had sitting on my night stand. I had intended on throwing them out when I got home that night, but it never happened. I even caught myself smelling them from time to time.

"I think you do. I don't think you'll be able to go through with it. I think that you think it's a real date," Vee said in a sing-song voice. Sometimes my best friend really irritates me.

"I do not. Besides, it's not real for him. He's just looking to sleep with me. Which, by the way, is _not_ going to happen. I take great pride in my virginity," I told her still trying to ignore the certain look on her face telling me that it was obvious to her that I was lying.

"I know you do, but I also think you're not as invested as you were in breaking him. I think somehow he got to you and you're hoping he morphs into a good guy sometime before your date," Vee said knowingly.

"Look, there's nothing between Patch and I. Nothing at all. He doesn't like me that way. He only wants sex from me and I understand that, but that doesn't mean he's going to get it. I have a mission tonight and I have to see it through. Now help me get ready or leave, because I don't have time to listen to you psychoanalyze me," I told my friend, irritated that she was beginning to see through the façade I had put up. I knew there was more going on, I knew that I was developing unwanted feelings for him, but that didn't mean I was ready to admit it. Feelings for Patch Cipriano just led you to getting your heart-broken. It was the way things were even if I didn't want them to be that way.

"Fine. Wear this," Vee said getting off my bed and walking into my closet. She reappeared seconds later with a black dress.

"Can't. It's casual, we're going to Enzo's," I told her shaking my head. I loved the dress but I didn't want to be over-dressed. When Patch called earlier in the day I asked him what I should wear and he said go casual. Somehow that made me happy. He literally told me that I would look good in anything.

"What kind of date is that?" Vee scoffed.

"I seem to remember that whenever you and Jules go out, it's to Enzo's," I noted.

"Well with him it's romantic. And because it's hard to get a table anywhere else. Fitzpatrick's has a month-long waiting list," Vee said sitting back down on my bed as I walked into my closet.

"Well he should put his name down and get you guys on that list. It would be romantic. I've heard Fitzpatrick's has the best food in Coldwater," I told her.

"I know and I keep suggesting it but he never goes for it. He doesn't like going out for dinners like that even though I need some romance. Every time we go to Enzo's, his friends show up and then it's a group thing. We never get any quality time together to talk like we used to," Vee sighed and I came out with a pair of jeans and a lacy shirt that I wore a camisole underneath.

"How about this?" I asked knowing Vee didn't like talking about her issues with Jules. It was time to change the subject before she got upset.

"For a casual date that's fine," Vee shrugged and I went into my bathroom to change quickly. "But you have to wear your sexiest shoes."

"Alright, I have my black ones with the four-inch heels that I rarely wear," I called back.

"Perfect," Vee called happily. She called those my stripper heels. I never really wore them, I never had any reason to do so. Joey didn't care what kind of shoes I wore and they were too painful to wear to school. When I was done I walked into my bedroom again and looked at my phone. Six fifty-five, five more minutes to go.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

I pulled up in front of the Grey house at exactly seven. It was important when trying to get into someone's pants to be on time. I have to be on my best behavior or else I will lose this bet and that's not really an option. I have to win. It's not even about the twenty bucks I bet for it, that's chump change, it's the idea of losing to Dante of all people. Patch Cipriano never loses to Dante Matterazzi. Ever. At 7:02 Nora opened the front door of her house and walked outside. I appraised her look, she was wearing dark skinny jeans that showed off her curves, a black shirt and a pair of insanely sexy heels. I could never understand why girls felt the need to torture their feet with shoes like that, but I definitely liked the effect. I reached over and opened her door for her and she got in.

"Thank you," she said as she buckled her seat belt.

"You look amazing," I said and found myself meaning it. To me girls always looked hot, or sexy but amazing was a word I rarely used.

"Thank you," she said as she stared straight ahead.

"You ready?" I asked as I put the jeep into gear.

"Yep. Let's go," she said and I started driving.

When we got to Enzo's, I took a deep breath and got prepared to play the game of my life.

"You know you look incredible right? By far the hottest girl here tonight," I said to her and she didn't respond.

"Should I say thank you?" she asked.

"It's true. God, every guy in here tonight would kill to be in my place," I said aware I was laying it on thick. But sometimes it worked to smother the girls in compliments before I start going for the win. I needed to make her comfortable. She was on edge like she didn't know what to expect from being out with me. When the waiter showed up, who I recognized as Joey "the wonder-jock" Mancusi, I told Nora to pick whatever she wanted.

"Nora, how are you doing tonight?" Joey asked MY date. He was completely ignoring me but he was talking to MY date, what kind of bullshit game was he trying to play.

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile on her face.

"So how's the big date going?" he asked her. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"It's fine. It really just started," she answered and Mancusi nodded.

"That's good, so what can I get you?" he asked, I knew logically he was asking both of us, but the question was pointed towards her.

"I'll just have a coke and grilled chicken sandwhich," she told him without even looking at her menu. It was clear how much time she spent in this place. The place wasn't bad, but she needed to get more of a life apparently.

"I'll have the burger and a coke. Now run along Jock," I said with a wave of my hand and Nora glared at me.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" she demanded and suddenly this evening was not going as I had planned it.

"We are on a date, therefore I want to be alone with you," I said apologetically.

"He is one of my closest friends and if I want to talk to him I will," she told me firmly. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she was shooting daggers at me, clearly challenging me to argue with her. I quickly shook my head needing to get the mood I was trying to set for the date back on track. At this rate I was never going to sleep with her. We fell into silence and she looked disappointed, almost like she _wanted_ me to fight with her about it. I didn't understand it and I knew despite my own wishes I was going to ask her.

"You wanted me to fight with you, didn't you?" I asked her and she stared at me for a minute before clearing her throat.

"At least it would have been real," was all she said.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded not sure what she meant by that.

"This, is all a game to you. I know your motives for going out with me. I'm not stupid Patch, at least you not constantly trying to impress me was normal," she explained and my jaw literally dropped.

"If you know why I'm here then why are _you_ here?" I finally asked.

"Because I have the usual teenage girl issue of hoping she's wrong about someone. I just have one question for you," she told me and I swallowed thickly. This was definitely not going the way I had planned it, there was _no_ way I was getting laid tonight now.

"Shoot," I told her knowing it couldn't get any worse now.

"Why do you act like this? I'm sure deep down inside there's a decent person, but this you is anything but," she asked me and I wasn't expecting the question. There were a million different questions that she could have asked but she went for that one instead. No one had ever blatantly asked me that before and I was in shock.

"Because it's safe," I answered knowing it was the truth in so many ways.

"Maybe for you, but what about all the people you hurt in the process?" she asked. Her questions were digging into my soul and I had no idea when or why I decided to actually answer them.

"I've never worried about them. I have commitment issues and that's the basis of everything," I told her honestly and she just stared at me.

"I could have told you that you have commitment issues. Why do you feel that way?" she asked. She wanted to know everything, her beautiful gray eyes were alight with curiosity.

"You're not my shrink, Nora," I bit back.

"I know I'm not. I'm just curious about what makes a man do what you do. Why aren't you willing to let yourself possibly fall for someone? Isn't it better than just using people for your entire life?" she asked and I sighed.

"I've never seen a healthy or functional relationship so I've never wanted one. Marriage and commitment have always brought bad shit into my life," I told her.

"What do you mean? My parents have been together forever. They met in college and got married. They're still happy together," she told me and I shook my head.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you are Nora. My mom and dad are still married, but it's only on paper. My mom spends most of her time in Italy, gathering Italian painters while my dad stays home and raises Scott and I," I told her.

"I hope you mean gathers Italian _paintings_," she said.

"Nope. She likes the painters. The younger the better. They're the only type of guy she sleeps with. She wants me to join the family business, but I have no intentions of doing so," I told her.

"She needs a male Cipriano in Italy with her to seduce all the female artists to?" she asked knowingly.

"Yep, that's exactly it. I don't want any part of it. She has made commitment seem really bad to me over the years," I admitted.

"At least it makes sense now. But it doesn't change anything, I'm not going to sleep with you tonight," she told me and I had to smile a little bit. I was in immediate danger of falling for this girl. She was feisty and beautiful. She had a body to kill for and she seemed to genuinely care about my past. This _definitely_ wasn't the way I had planned for tonight to go. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Nuh-uh.

"Hey, if it means anything I'm sorry for asking you out with that intention," I decided to apologize, because yep, my balls were officially in the palm of her hand. I would do whatever she asked me. I never used to be one of those "love at first sight" guys but here it was. I had to regain control of the situation somehow. I just didn't know how.

"It's okay, because I'm not entirely innocent either," she said and I perked up.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"I accepted your date so I could be the girl to finally dump you. I just wasn't too sure how to get more than one date with you," she admitted with an apologetic look on her face.

"So that's why you finally gave in? I was beginning to think that I was never going to get a date with you." I laughed as Joey returned with our meals.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it. But there it is. So you really don't need to apologize for your intentions. I didn't have good ones either," she told me. She picked up some fries and dipped them in the sauce before taking a bite as we lapsed into silence for a moment. I wasn't sure what to say to that mainly because I didn't want to piss her off. Suddenly losing twenty bucks to Dante didn't seem so bad.

"So now that we both know each others motives, where do we go from here?" I finally asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

We finished our dinner and grabbed our jackets. That was the end of that and the date was over. After our revelations there was nowhere else for us to go. I wish I could think of something to persuade her to go out with me again, but I've never done that before. I don't know how to actually ask a girl out.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I paid the bill and we walked out of Enzo's heading back to my jeep. We made the drive back to her house in silence and she smiled before she got out of the car. Once she was unlocked her door I drove away, cursing myself for being such a pussy.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

Monday morning came around and I hadn't heard from Patch, not that I expected him to. But it really felt like we had a connection and it bothered me that he clearly didn't feel the same way. I got ready for school the same way I usually did and waited for Travis downstairs so our dad could drive us to school. Vee had been texting me since Friday night, asking me how it went but I dodged her question over and over again. I was lucky that Jules had kept her occupied all weekend so she couldn't interrogate me in person. I didn't know what to tell her.

"Ready to go?" my dad asked and I nodded. Travis came racing down the stairs a moment later with his backpack on.

"We both are," I said and the three of us left the house.

When we got to school I walked to our table where Vee was sitting with our other cheer leading friends.

"Hey, where have you been all weekend?" Vee demanded when I sat down.

"Busy," I answered.

"So how did it go with Patch?" she asked me all business now.

"You and Patch Cipriano?" Olivia asked and I nodded. Olivia was a really good friend. She was a senior and a cheerleader with Vee and me. She had given the captain spot to Vee since she was only there for fun. Vee was intense enough about the job to do it well.

"Sort of. The date didn't go anything like I thought it would. I'm not sure where we stand right now," I admitted leaving Olivia confused and Vee with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So your little plan didn't work did it? You _do_ like him," Vee shrieked.

"I think you're right, but he's not into me," I said as I watched him walk into the quad and sit down next to his friends.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

When I sat down I slapped a twenty-dollar bill down and Dante whooped in response.

"You got shut down," he cheered and I shrugged.

"Whatever. Doesn't really matter," I said. I finally had a plan for my Nora situation and I was going to take care of it this afternoon.

"You were all gung-ho about taking her virginity. What happened?" Dante asked stuffing the bill in his wallet.

"Not much," I shrugged again.

"So is it cool if I go after her then?" Dante asked and I knew I had to tread this potential mine-field carefully.

"Do whatever you want, but I guarantee she'll say no to you," I said.

"I'm not going to ask her now. I have a couple other people on my radar first," he shrugged and I matched his expression.

"Whatever suits you," I said. When the bell rang I got up and walked away from the table intent on putting my plan in motion as soon as possible. I would feel so much better if I just got it over with now. I stood around the corner from her locker as she walked by. When she did I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the conveniently located supply closet.

"Patch, what the hell?" she demanded as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," I told her and she put her hands on her hips and stared at me.

"Well..." she trailed off indicating that I should start speaking.

"Okay, well..." I started unsure of how to do this. I decided instead of speaking I should just act on impulse. That usually worked well for me. I leaned down and kissed her. She actually kissed me back for a moment before she pushed me away.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"That was me wanting to do that over and over again," I told her unsure if she caught my drift or not.

"What are you talking about? I can't spend all class in here making out with you," she said raking her hands through her long auburn curls.

"Not _entirely_ what I meant," I said dryly, but my nerves were crazy. It was the first time in a very long time that I actually felt nervous about something. It was unheard of. Especially around a girl.

"So you want to date me?" she asked and I wasn't sure how she got that from what I said. But it was closer. Significantly closer than before.

"Sort of. First just tell me if you would ever be interested in going out with me?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I was quite pissed when you didn't want to give it another shot last weekend," she told me and I sighed in relief.

"Okay, but dating is really not an option for me. I'm not _that_ guy, but I do want to be with you," I told her and she laced her fingers through mine and I looked down at our hands.

"Then what can you do? I know what you've been through and I understand you're scared of being in a relationship. But I like you Patch. I don't know why, because there is nearly absolutely nothing good about you. But I like you, so you tell me what you're able to do," she told me and I was shocked. I had to chuckle a little bit at her ability to insert an insult into a perfect complement.

"I don't want anyone to know. I need to be able to keep this a secret for a while. Just until I figure this out," I told her and she was silent for a while.

"So you just don't want to be public. What does that entail?" she asked.

"It's not ideal, I know. But just that we don't go anywhere people can see us," I told her and she nodded her head.

"It's not ideal, but like I said I like you and I'm not in the business of denying myself anything that I want. I'm willing to _try_ it," she decided and I grinned. I bent my head and kissed her again, my tongue teasing the seam of her lips. She pulled back not willing to deepen the kiss yet.

"I have to go," she said. We both heard the second bell ring so I nodded my head.

"I'll see you later," I said as she opened the door. I gave her a minute to get away before I left the supply closet and headed to my own class. I had no idea what I was doing but I loved every second of it. I was dating, Nora Grey for all intents and purposes, _never_ would I have seen that one coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so dates over what did you guys think? Did it go the way you thought it would? What do you think about Patch's solution to his 'Nora' problem? Do you think she did the right thing or not? Do you think it will work out? <strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5- ONLY FRIENDS

**DISCLAIMER: ****_ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE REVIEWING! **_YOUR WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND I'M SO HAPPY YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE UPDATING AS FAST AS I AM ABLE ALONG WITH MY OTHER NEW ONE_** :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

**"****ONLY FRIENDS****"**

**NORA'S POV:**

Patch Cipriano and I had been seeing each other for two weeks by now and it wasn't ideal but I was having fun. No one knew about us and the sneaking around was actually pretty hott. We had made out in his jeep for a little while every day since we started seeing each other. When the both of us were at Enzo's at the same time we would subtly go outside and make out. The make out sessions were good and I loved them but I wasn't ready to take the next step yet. I was nowhere near ready to give up my virginity, especially for a guy who may or may not be my boyfriend. I was carrying my tray across the quad when he intercepted me and pulled me aside where no one could see us. We were against the side of the school away from prying eyes.

"Come to the river tonight," he told me when I was pressed against the brick wall.

"Why?" I asked him.

"There's a party, I'll be there, so you should come and hang out," he said.

"But we're not going to be together," I reminded him. My hands rested on his sides and I loved the freedom I had in touching him as long as no one else was around. It was definitely lacking several ideal factors but it was something at least.

"We'll steal some time," he promised and I sighed. I didn't want to tell him but I was honestly getting tired of hiding everything from everyone. I've been lying to everyone I know for the past two weeks and it was starting to really bother me. I was holding out hope that he would decide he wanted to be public and exclusive soon.

"I don't have a way to get there and you can't come get me," I told him.

"Just give it a shot, please. For me? I really want to see you tonight," he insisted leaning down and placing a single, solitary kiss to my neck.

"I'll see what I can do," I sighed.

"Good, I think Olivia is coming. You should ask her to drive you," he suggested and I nodded my head.

"Alright. I'll ask her," I told him and he kissed me on the lips, caressing his tongue along my bottom lip. He had the presence of mind to hold my lunch tray while he kissed me, knowing that I tended to forget everything when his lips were on mine.

"I'll see you tonight," he said before walking away from me. I paused to catch my breath before walking out to join my friends.

"What happened to you? You were right behind me in the lunch line," Vee demanded when I finally sat down after my little rendezvous with Patch beside the school.

"I got caught up talking to a friend of mine," I told her not really lying.

"Which friend? I thought I was friends with all of your friends?" she asked suspiciously.

"Only a friend," I told her not willing to break the promise I had made to Patch. If I wanted him to trust me enough to be public with me, I couldn't blab about us to anyone.

"You've been spending a lot of time with a friend lately," Vee noted.

"I'm allowed to hang out with other people other than just you," I told her shaking my head. If I wasn't careful, all of Vee's questions and jabs were going to get to me.

"So are either of you going to the party tonight?" Olivia asked, somehow having the instinct to rescue me from Vee.

"Nope. Neither of us are going. I have plans with Jules and Nora never goes to these things," Vee answered for the both of us.

"Actually, maybe I'll go with you tonight," I decided.

"Cool!" Olivia grinned at me.

"You're actually going to a party?" Vee asked dubiously.

"Yeah, why not?" I said grinning. I had a way to the party, so now it gave me more time to make out with my sexy semi-boyfriend.

"You've never had any interest in going to a party at the river before," Vee pointed out.

"Well maybe I just want to get out tonight," I shrugged.

"You've been weird for the past few weeks Babe. What's up with you?" Vee asked me.

"Nothing. I just don't want to sit at home tonight," I shrugged, trying to brush everything off. I didn't want her to start suspecting anything. She stared at me for a minute, as if she was trying to figure out if I was lying or not. She seemed satisfied when she focused on her lunch once again. I breathed a sigh of relief as Olivia looked at me curiously. I quickly focused on my salad in front of me.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

I watched her across the quad, I was trying to be subtle about it, it was important that I was. I didn't want anyone else knowing that I was majorly crushed out on Nora Grey.

"Yo, Cipriano, you coming to the party tonight?" Dante called, commanding my attention for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I told him as if he was stupid for even asking. Did I ever miss a party? No, I certainly did not.

"Hello, Patch," Katie, one of the many girls I've slept with said as she walked by. I smirked at her but mostly just ignored her. I had a rep to keep up. I wasn't in a public relationship and I needed to make sure everyone knew that. I wasn't sleeping around anymore, but I had to make it seem like I was. I didn't need anyone detecting any change in me.

"So, I was wondering if we'd maybe meet up again sometime soon?" she asked running her hand down my arm.

"You know I'm a fuck em and chuck em kind of guy," I reminded her.

"I know that, but you know it was fun that first time," she urged me. She had moved her hands to my chest and ran them down my pecs. I stopped her and put her hands back by her side.

"Fuck em and leave em. I already fucked you so that means we're done," I told her.

"You're such an asshole, Patch," she hissed as she walked away. I turned my head and saw Nora's eyes on me, if I didn't know any better I'd swear she had a smirk on her face. She must have liked watching me turn down a girl for sex, not that she'd ever actually admit that. Since I refused to be public with her, she refused to say anything remotely nice to me most of the time. We'd make out and that was about it. She wouldn't sleep with me, but right now I was perfectly cool with the kissing. She was absolutely incredible in that department too. Her tongue and lips worked wonders on me. I have never been kissed the way she kisses me. I'm pretty sure she could get me to agree to almost anything when we were kissing. But so far she hadn't tried anything.

"So you coming tonight?" I asked Rixon who was seated beside me but staring over at Vee Sky. He glowered when he saw Jules Langeais lean down to kiss her lips.

"That prick isn't good enough for Vee," he growled.

"Not what I was talking about Rixon. Are you coming to the party tonight?" I asked him laughing. I vowed that I would never be as pussy-whipped as Rixon was. But I was well on my way to being fucked though.

"Yeah I'll be there. As always. My mom is going to be pissed though, she seems to think I should stay home and Skype with our family," Rixon said.

"So why are you coming?" I asked him. I knew Rixon didn't actually enjoy the parties so much. He came mostly to keep me busy until it was time for me to find someone to take home with me.

"I don't want to talk to my siblings and because I need to keep an eye out for you and your mystery girl," he told me, his voice so quiet none of the other guys could hear.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded. It didn't bother me if Rixon knew something because he was my best friend and out of anyone on the planet I knew he wouldn't betray me.

"You know, the girl you've been sneaking around with for the past couple of weeks. Don't think that I didn't notice," Rixon laughed and I shook my head.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked not bothering to deny anything.

"It was obvious. You disappear every so often and you come back happier than ever before. I don't think you're sleeping with her since your rendezvous' with her are very brief. I think you're actually hooked on a girl," Rixon laughed and I shook my head.

"I can't believe you know that," I chuckled.

"Well I do. My amazing detective abilities also know who the mystery girl is," Rixon pointed out.

"Oh you do do you?" I asked laughing. It really didn't bother me knowing that Rixon knew. I would have told him soon enough anyway.

"Yes I sure do," he grinned and slapped me on my shoulder. I knew from his mannerisms that he knew exactly who it was.

"Well good for you. You're sworn to secrecy, do not tell anyone. At all," I warned him and he made a show of crossing his heart.

"Worry not dear lad. I won't tell a soul. What I don't understand is why you don't just come clean. Won't both of you be happier that way?" Rixon asked and I shook my head.

"Man, you of all people know I'm not that kind of guy," I declined.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Nora Grey will be the one to tame you," Rixon predicted. I shook my head not even wanting to talk about losing my identity. The simple idea of it scared me to death.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

"So what are your plans for tonight, sweetheart?" my dad asked me when I walked in the front door.

"Olivia is picking me up to go to a party tonight," I told my dad. Aside from one really big one, I didn't have secrets from my parents. Patch Cipriano was the sole exception and it was slowly killing me.

"Is Olivia the friend you've been spending a lot of time with?" my dad asked me.

"No," I admitted, not willing for there to be another lie between us.

"So who is this other friend?" he asked.

"Only a friend," I shrugged. My dad didn't respond, he just shrugged his shoulder and went back to the paper he was reading. That was one thing about my dad, he didn't push me and he believed everything I told him for the most part. I had never done anything to disappoint them, so I had that level of trust that many of the kids I went to school with didn't have.

"Just be home by curfew," my dad called as I started walking upstairs to my bedroom.

"Always," I called back.

At dinner time I came back down with all of my homework done and sat down in my usual seat across from my brother Travis. My mom had just walked in the front door and sat down with a sigh.

"There is so much gossip in this town that I have no interest in," she laughed shortly.

"I know," I agreed with her. She had no idea how bad it was in high school. Whatever she was hearing was no worse than what I heard on a daily basis.

"So what went on with you two today?" my mom asked my brother and I.

"I just went to school. Nothing to remarkable happened. I also have no plans tonight," Travis answered knowing that would be the next question she asked. Travis and I knew exactly how these conversations went.

"What about you, Nora?" my mom asked.

"Nothing happened at school today aside from tons of gossip. But that's a usual Friday and Olivia and I are going to a party tonight," I told my mom.

"Good for you. No drinking, right. I know there is drinking at these things but I don't want you getting involved in that," she said.

"I know, but I should go get ready. Olivia is picking me up early so we can get there early-ish. I have a curfew and I have to say hi to everyone there," I said glancing at the clock and seeing that it read 6:50.

"Alright, have fun tonight Nora. You're only young once," my mom told me as I cleared my plate and walked back upstairs. When I reached my room I made my way to my bathroom and locked my door. I took a fast shower and quickly blow-dried my long hair then did my makeup. I left my hair down but shaped my unruly curls so they would spiral and frame my face. I wasn't one of those girls who piled on the makeup, makeup should enhance the beauty that's already there, not look like thick paint on a canvas. My skin was nice and I liked showing it off. I was blessed with my mother's complexion. I was lucky in that way, it was my hair that was my low point. When I was finished in the bathroom I walked back into my room and pulled a mini skirt out of my closet along with a tank top that I intended on pairing with my leather jacket. Patch loved my leather jacket and I loved driving him crazy.

At 7:30 Olivia honked her horn and I rushed downstairs.

"I'll see you guys later,' I called to my parents before leaving the house. I didn't take anything with me, I didn't need anything. Drinks at these places were free and I didn't need an ID, even a fake one.

"Hey," I said when I got in the car next to Olivia.

"How's it going?" she asked when the door was shut and I was buckled in.

"It's good," I told her as she pulled away from the curb.

"So I have a question for you. Well, it's not really a question, it's an observation," Olivia started.

"Sure," I told her, willing to answer almost anything she had to ask me.

"Okay, so this friend you've been spending a lot of time with, is it a guy?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll admit it. Yes." I told her.

"Are you keeping it a secret? If so, why?" she asked.

"We're exclusive I think, but he's not ready for everyone to know about us. He's not really familiar with exclusive relationships. It's just easier this way," I explained.

"I see. Why don't you just tell Vee that you're seeing a guy?" she asked me.

"You know Vee. You know how she would react to that information. She would want to know everything and she wouldn't stop until she does. It would ruin everything," I told her as we neared the river. There were already a lot of cars there, even Patch's motorcycle was already parked.

"I know, Vee is pretty intense," Olivia laughed.

"She is. I'm hoping someday he wants to tell people about us," I told her and she smiled at me as she found a place to park.

She grabbed a spot she knew she could get out of easily when it was time for us to go. That was the kind of friend Olivia was. She would grab a spot so we could make a quick getaway so I was home in time for curfew.

"Is lover boy here tonight?" Olivia asked.

"I think so," I said as we got out of her car. I didn't want to tell her who he was. I didn't want to break my promise.

When we walked up to the keg, Patch was talking with Rixon and Dante but I made every effort not to look at him. I was playing a game that I was getting dangerously good at. I quickly got my beer and walked away, I could feel his eyes on my back. He could get away with staring at me since he pursued me for so long at school. He had his reputation so he could stare but I couldn't. If I started staring at him, people would suspect something was up between us. I was supposed to hate him and he was supposed to want to get in my pants. Which he clearly still wanted.

"Don't look now but Patch is still staring at you," Olivia told me as we walked away.

"I know. He just doesn't give up," I laughed.

"Well I'm going to go mingle. I'll catch up with you later, unless you want to come with me," she told me.

"Nah, I'll just hang out around here," I declined. I knew Patch would be coming to find me soon enough and we needed to be covert about it. I didn't have to wait long before he sidled over to me with two beers in his hand. He approached me without too many people questioning him, I just had to be careful. This was far easier for him than it was for me. It really wasn't fair.

"I brought you this," he handed me the beer. I gave him my empty cup and he tossed it in the garbage can a few feet away from where he was standing.

"Thank you," I said taking a sip of the amber liquid.

"Meet me in the woods in about five minutes. Just follow the path between those trees right there. I need to be alone with you for a few minutes," he told me before walking away. No one would have suspected anything from that conversation. I didn't even smile. When my allotted five minutes were up, I started walking down the path that he pointed out to me. The one that I had just seen him walk down. I walked a little ways into the woods when I felt his arms close around my waist hauling me against his strong chest. He quickly spun us around so my back was pressed against a tree and his lips were molded to mine. He devoured my mouth, sliding his tongue past my lips to duel with mine. By now I knew exactly how he liked to be kissed. We had been doing it every day for two weeks now pretty much, so you get good after that long. My hands rested on his sides while he did all the work. His tongue plundered my mouth and he slid his hands down to my ass and squeezed. Patch picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he ground into me. I could feel his hardness pressing against me and I knew we would need to stop this sooner rather than later or else we wouldn't be and I wasn't ready to go there yet. He slid his hands under my skirt and touched my ass over the lace of my panties. He groaned into my mouth when felt them. She

"You're trying to kill me,' he groaned when he finally broke the kiss.

"Not intentionally," I told him.

"Then please, don't make me stop," he insisted as he went to my neck and started nibbling and sucking.

"I have to. I can't go any further until I know if we have a future," I told him unwrapping my legs from around him.

"Nora, you know I can't go there," he told me annoyed. We've been having this "conversation" almost every day for the past few days. I didn't know how much longer I could go like this.

"And I can't go like this for much longer," I told him shaking my head and stepping away from him.

"I thought you understood what we were doing," he said crossing his arms.

"I do, and I was cool with it because that meant I got to be with you. But we aren't going anywhere," I told him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"No. Not yet. I'm just warning you, I don't know how long I can do this for," I told him. He nodded and stepped further back, indicating that I should start walking back to the party. I was suddenly no longer in the mood to party. I just wanted to go home.

When I came back, Olivia found me and grabbed my arm.

"It's Patch isn't it?" she asked me. I nodded my head and sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I can't pretend like this for much longer. He has to make a decision and I don't think I'm going to like the choice he's going to make," I murmured.

"Do you want to leave?" she asked me.

"I kinda do," I told her hating to make her leave.

"Do you want to go home or are you willing to go to Enzo's with me to have a coke and some fries?" she asked me. I hated myself for tearing her away from the party so I nodded my head. Honestly that felt nice, fries and a coke sounded great to me.

By the time Olivia dropped me off I was late for my curfew.

"I'm sorry if you get into trouble because of me. I completely lost track of the time," she told me as I got out.

"It'll be fine. I'm just happy you got me out of that party when you did," I said smiling at her.

"Alright, I'll see you Monday," Olivia said and I shut the door heading up the front walk.

"Where have you been? You're almost an hour late for curfew," my dad shouted. He never yells unless I'm late for something. When I was late he started worrying.

"I just lost track of time," I told him.

"Come in here young lady. Your mother and I were talking," he said and I walked in.

"What's up? I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep," I told them.

"We want to know what's going on with you. You've been so secretive over the past couple of weeks. We know all of your friends except for this "only a friend" you've been spending so much time with. You have to tell us what's going on with you," he told me.

"Nothings going on. I promise. Me and my friend aren't going to be spending much time together anymore," I told them with a heavy sigh. I had to stop lying and this was the last time.

"Are you sure?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," I told them before heading upstairs. When I finally fell asleep, I slept fitfully.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

The next morning I woke up to Vee sitting on the chair across from my bed.

"Alright, you and I are going to talk. I feel like you've been hiding things from me for so long and I'm getting sick of it," Vee told me and I groaned.

"I've had a really crappy night and I don't want to do this now," I pleaded.

"You have to. Who is this "friend" that you're spending so much time with. It feels like you've replaced me," she told me and I sighed. Vee always managed to make things about herself. It was a talent really, but she was my best friend for a reason.

"Look, it doesn't really matter anymore," I told her.

"And why are you spending so much time with Olivia? You're my best friend not hers," she reminded me.

"Olivia has been a really good friend lately as I deal with my other friend," I told her.

"Olivia knows your other friend doesn't she?" Vee asked me hurt.

"She does," I admitted.

"I'm your best friend, Nora. I hope at some point you remember that," Vee muttered as she stood up and walked out.

"Shit," I whispered and ran my hands through my hair. It was decided, I was staying in bed for the rest of the weekend. This thing with Patch was making me lose everyone and I couldn't let that happen.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

When Monday morning came around my parents weren't upset with me. I didn't leave once for the rest of the weekend and they saw that I was seriously sorry for lying to them. I got up and ready for school. I had several ignored text messages and a couple missed calls from Patch where he was essentially booty calling me. I didn't answer them and I had no intention of doing so. I would talk to him at school today. When I got downstairs my dad was waiting with his keys in hand. I couldn't wait until I got my license so I could drive myself. My life would be so much easier and less dependent. My dad drove us to school and I walked to my table where Olivia and Vee were sitting.

"How's it going?" Olivia asked me but Vee ignored me.

"It's going. I'm ending things today," I told her and Olivia looked at me sympathetically while Vee glared.

"So you guys have a special code too?" she demanded.

"It's not special. There is just no point in telling you since it'll be over with today," I sighed. I didn't need her acting like this. I turned my head and saw Patch sit down at his table. He stared at me but I wouldn't look at him. Now was not the time or place to have this conversation.

When I walked to class, Patch intercepted me and pulled me into the same supply closet he asked me out in over two weeks ago.

"Why have you been ignoring my messages?" he demanded.

"Look, I have to get to class," I told him.

"Fine, if you won't talk to me now then meet me after school. I'll pick you up down the street and drive you home afterward," he told me.

"Fine," I said. I was relieved that he wasn't going to make me talk to him right now. I needed time to mentally prepare.

But of course as luck would have it the end of the day came quicker than it should have. Quicker than it did on any other normal day.

"My mom is picking me up if you want a ride," Vee told me as we stood at our lockers that were next to each other.

"It's okay, I have another ride," I smiled at her.

"Do you want to do anything tonight? I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just want us to be friends again," she told me.

"Come over tonight after dinner. I'm going to have lots to tell you one way or another. I have to deal with something right now," I told her.

"You're going to tell me everything that's been going on?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just so you know, Olivia only knows because she figured it out on her own," I told my best friend.

"I just feel so left out," Vee sighed.

"I know, but I really have to go," I told her. Vee nodded and walked down the opposite way of the hallway while I walked towards the back doors. I started walking down the sidewalk when Patch pulled up next to me. I opened the door and slid in shutting the door behind me as he drove away. He drove until he got to a deserted parking lot a little ways out-of-town. Of course he would take us somewhere we couldn't be spotted. That was so Patch.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me since Friday night?" he asked with his hands on the wheel. He wasn't looking at me, he was staring straight out the windshield so I did the same thing.

"I have a question for you. Do you ever plan on not keeping us a secret?" I asked him and he sighed.

"This again? Nora, you know why I can't tell anyone," he told me and I sighed.

"What if I asked you to stop making me keep it a secret?" I asked him.

"Nora, if you start telling people then everyone would know and it wouldn't work anymore," he said.

"Well, I can't keep it a secret anymore, Patch. I'm sick of lying to the people that I love. My parents are worried about me and my friends hate me for lying to them constantly. I can't do it anymore," I told him refusing to let my emotions out. A fake relationship wasn't worth the tears I wanted to cry.

"So you're basically giving me an ultimatum," he clarified.

"Not really. I'm telling you that I can't do this anymore. I need more and if you can't or won't give me more then we can't do this anymore," I told him.

"I'm sorry Nora," he said and he sounded like he meant it.

"That's what I thought. It's okay. Can you just take me home?" I asked him. He nodded and started the jeep back up again. He drove me home but stopped down the street, even now not able to have us be seen together. I sighed and got out not stopping to look at him before he drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave your reviews! Thank you!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6- MAMA FITZPATRICK

**DISCLAIMER:_ ALL RIGHTS TO HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS GO TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

**MAMA FITZPATRICK**

**PATCH'S POV:**

Day 3 after Nora. Man, this totally sucks. Just a few days ago I was in my first exclusive relationship, and yes I know it wasn't perfect but it was a huge step for me. But she couldn't stay in a relationship like the one I was offering her, and honestly, I really can't blame her. I was asking so much of her but giving her nothing in return. I made her keep us a secret, despite how awful I knew it made her feel. She hated it and she had to lie to so many people to keep the façade up, but I didn't care. Well, I did care, I just wouldn't do anything about it since I was more worried about how it would affect my life. My reasons were some that I found really hard to explain to Nora. I told her it was because I've never seen a healthy functional relationship before and that's a part of it, but the main reason is that I don't want her lumped together with all the one night stands that I've had. I was about as public as you can get with them and I don't want them to be in the same category as Nora Grey. There is no comparison. They were just sex, and Nora is more. So much more. And no matter what I say, everyone would just assume she's one of them. They would compare her to Marcie and that's far from right. Marcie Millar is _nothing_ compared to Nora Grey, and that's something I figured out even without sleeping with her. Nora Grey is more than a guy like me could ever aspire to have. She is perfection, a true angel and I blew it with her in some misguided attempt to keep her separate from the bad parts of my life. I'm a God-damn fucking idiot.

"Man, come back to Earth. What's going on?" Dante asked me, it was Thursday morning so there was only one more day of school after this before I could stay at home all weekend licking my wounds and missing the girl that's way too good for me.

"Nothing," I told him shrugging. I needed to keep my façade up. I am Patch Cipriano and nothing fazed me. Especially not a girl. The good thing is that the only one who knows it's a girl tying me in knots is Rixon and he'd never tell anyone.

"Well good because I have a problem that I need you to solve for me," Dante told me and I sighed. Dante's problems were always girl related. He didn't have near the success with the opposite sex as I did. He was good, I'll admit that for sure, but for every one girl he's screwed around with, I've fucked three. It's just the way that it is and women still flock to me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"How the hell did you manage to get Nora Grey to go out with you? I have to get her to but the girl is a tough one to crack," he said shaking his head.

"You've asked Nora out?" I asked him completely shocked. I had hoped his little fascination with my girl would have went away by now. I guess technically she's not my girl but whatever.

"I've tried to but she slips away from me and hides before I even have a chance to talk to her. Tell me how you got to her so I can take her out and succeed in what you failed to do," he told me.

"Why should I give you my expertise?" I asked carefully.

"Since you're my buddy and we both know she needs to be freed from that pesky virginity," Dante explained and I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm not going to give you the advice to get into her bed. Besides, it wouldn't happen anyway. You'll never sleep with her, she's firmly attached to her virginity," I told my pal trying to hide my actual investment in the issue.

"Come on man. We've got to have each others backs," he insisted.

"Nope. I didn't have any help so you don't get any either," I said and Rixon stared at me with a smirk on his face. He knew exactly why I wasn't willing to help.

"Fitzpatrick, how did he do it? You know everything about Patch," Dante demanded.

"Can't help you. I don't think this is a good idea," Rixon told him. Rixon always had my back and he knew without me even saying it that I wanted her back. I just didn't want the rest of the damn school lumping her together with all of my other conquests. For the first time ever I really regretted behaving like I have. If I hadn't slept with all those girls, I would have been able to go public with her without any problems at all. Yep, I'm a world-class idiot and a real asshole. They say that hindsight is twenty/twenty, and it's true. I never would have played the man-whore if I'd known that I would meet Nora Grey and fall for her.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you were essentially dating Patch Cipriano," Vee told me when she sat down firmly attached to Jule's side.

"It doesn't matter now. He couldn't give me what I need so I can't give him what he wanted either. I know he didn't want to break up, but he let me go because he knew I didn't have a choice. I couldn't continue lying to everyone," I told her.

"You really liked him didn't you?" she studied me. That was the one question she never asked, so I figured it was safe. I had to admit that I cared for him in a way I've never cared about someone before. I missed him, and it was likely that if he asked me and told me he didn't want to hide anymore I would go back to him in a second. There was no doubt in my mind about it. He was so different the times we were together. We talked and he told me things about himself and his life. It was nice having that connection with him, but I should have known that we had no future.

"I did. I think if everything would have gone the way that it was supposed to, I could have fallen in love for the first time ever," I admitted. I was really trying to be totally and completely honest with her. She deserved it since she's been by my side since the sandbox days.

"I'm sorry," Vee said meaning it wholeheartedly.

"It's okay. I'll get past it and I'll meet a guy who actually _wants_ to be with me," I told her trying to assure her. Vee nodded and sighed.

"I just wish this would have worked out for you," Vee said sincerely.

"Me too, but it's okay," I told her again. Vee nodded and I told myself not to think about him. It wasn't good for my health.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

"So, you two should be my wing men so I can ask her out," Dante suggested. Rixon looked at me and I shrugged. I had to pretend that everything was cool or else Dante would figure out that there was something off about me.

"Whatever," I said and Dante grinned and stood up.

"Watch how it's done boys," he said as he began walking across the quad to where Nora and her friends were sitting.

"Good luck," I said to him completely certain that she wouldn't say yes to him. Even _I_ had to fight tooth and nail to get her to go out with me.

"I don't need luck. My talents are legendary," Dante said as he approached the table. Nora's eyes flared when she saw me and she stared at me questioningly. I focused my attention elsewhere, I couldn't look in those beautiful gray eyes or else I would probably give up and ruin her life and reputation forever.

"Can I help you?" she asked the three of us. I noticed that she tried to keep her gaze away from me.

"Actually yes. I think you should go out with me," Dante said attempting to be smooth. Nora's eyes widened and they flashed over to me. I stood stoically by, not willing to let my own opinions influence anything.

"You want to take me out?" she asked her eyebrows raised until they were nearly touching her hairline.

"Yeah. You'll have fun baby. I'll make sure it's the best night of your life," Dante told her laying it on thick. I wanted to gag at the way he was acting towards her but I had to keep my reactions normal.

"You're going to give me the best night of my life?" she asked. I couldn't pick anything out from her tone, she didn't sound incredulous _or_ happy. I didn't understand.

"Sure am sweetheart," he told her and I actually rolled my eyes this time. Rixon was standing beside me trying desperately not to focus his attention on Vee who was sitting right beside Nora.

"Well then. Fine. I've already went on a date with one guy who promised to give me the best night of my life. You can't possibly do any worse," she said.

"Well good. I'll pick you up at seven on Friday," he said.

"No, I'll meet you at Enzo's on Friday at seven. Nothing is going to happen that involves you knowing where I live," she told him and I breathed a sigh of relief. She had no intention of sleeping with him which was good. But that really didn't explain why she was going out with him.

"A girl who knows what she wants. I like it. I'll see you Friday at seven at Enzo's," he said and motioned for us to walk away.

"Hey, it really doesn't mean anything that she's going out with him," Rixon told me as we walked back a little ways behind Dante.

"She's going out with him. That is _not_ a good thing," I told my best friend around the lump in my throat.

"Do you want to hear what I think..." he trailed off.

"Fine, shoot," I told him.

"I think she's trying to make you jealous. I think she wants to push you to declare your feelings for her," Rixon said.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's it. I think that she said yes because she's trying to get over me," I told him and Rixon shook his head.

"That's not it," Rixon said as we sat down. I wished I could approach her about it, but I couldn't. We were over and I had no one to blame but myself.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

"I'm going out," I called to my parents Friday night.

"Where are you going?" they asked me before I left the house.

"To Enzo's with Olivia," I told them which wasn't technically a lie. She was picking me up, taking me there and waiting for me to be done. She was going to be there the whole time, just not at the same table as Dante and I. I couldn't believe I said yes to Dante Matterazzi. I couldn't stand the guy but I still said yes. I knew I only agreed because Patch was standing behind him and I was trying to prove to myself that I was over him.

Which, by the way, I so am not. One just doesn't get over Patch Cipriano. I suddenly feel like one of those girls who he's slept with and dumped aside from the fact that we've never slept together.

"Have fun," my dad called. He was back to implicitly trusting me, something that I was happy about. My life finally felt like it was going back to normal after the Patch Cipriano debacle.

"I won't be late," I told them before leaving the house where Olivia was waiting. I got in the passenger seat of her car and shut the door before she pulled away from the curb.

"I still can't believe you're going out with Dante Matterazzi. Are you going after Rixon next?" she asked me but I knew she was teasing.

"Nope, I'm only going out with Dante because he asked me. I have no interest in him and I really should have said no," I frowned.

"But Patch was standing there and you had to show him that you were over everything," she finished for me and I nodded my head.

"Exactly," I said.

"I can understand that," she told me as we drove through town.

Dante's car was already there when we pulled up as was Patch's motorcycle.

"I guess he needed his wing-man tonight," Olivia noted.

"Apparently. That is going to make this so much harder. I can't look in his eyes and pretend to have fun with Dante. I'm going to fail miserably," I sighed audibly.

"He probably won't be at the same table. He'll probably just be sitting at the bar watching Dante and you," Olivia told me and I nodded. I could do that. I could go through with a date that I didn't want to be on and I could ignore the only guy I _wanted_ to date. I could do it. I knew I could. I walked inside and immediately found Dante sitting at the same table Patch and I sat at on our first and only date. The difference of the two occupants was comical. Both were good-looking but Patch was so much more than only his looks.

"You came. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Dante said as I sat down.

"It's a woman's prerogative to be late," I told him inserting a smile on my face. I wanted to show Patch that I was over him and I was moving on one way or another.

"I suppose it is. So I promised you the best night of your life and I'm going to deliver," he told me and I continued smiling no matter how fake it was. Patch was far enough away that he couldn't hear our conversation but maybe if he saw me smiling and appearing to have fun he would just assume I'd moved on.

"Oh you are are you? You have high expectations of yourself don't' you?" I said rolling my eyes while continuing to smile. The smile had to stay on my face or else Patch would see right through me.

"I do. I'll do so much better than Patch did. You'll actually wake up in my bed tomorrow morning," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you think so do you?" I asked him fighting myself on just walking away from this date now, damning the consequences. I did not want to be here. I _**really**_ didn't want to be here. This was the worst decision I ever made. _Bad idea Nora, very bad idea_.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

Okay, I've seen enough. I've spent the last hour here watching her smile at him and seeing his confidence rise further and further. I was still convinced that there was no way in hell that she was going to sleep with him but I didn't like the way she was smiling at him. He wouldn't be afraid to take her out on another date. He didn't like her enough to care about what it would do to her reputation. Nora was the girl who I would never have again because I fucked it up. I drained my beer that I got thanks to a little bit of flirting and stood up leaving a ten on the counter.

"Dude, where are you going?" Dante asked.

"I'm done here," I told him as my phone started ringing. I saw Rixon's name and answered it.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"_I'm rescuing you from pining after the girl on a date with Dante. Come on over. Mama brought home food from the restaurant for dinner and we too much. Since you know it's only me and her..." _He told me.

"Done. I'll be there in ten," I said.

"_Good. My mom told me if I don't get you here she was grounding me for life. I will never understand why she likes you more than me," he said and I could practically see him shaking his head._

"It's because she doesn't have to see me everyday and she didn't give birth to me. Ten or more hours of labor sometimes makes you dislike someone more," I reminded him.

"_Yeah yeah. Get here soon, mama won't let me eat until you're here," Rixon said before hanging up on me._

"Gotta go. Mama Fitzpatrick brought home food that she's sharing with me," I told Dante before walking away.

When I pulled up in front of Rixon's house I got off my bike and walked right in the house without knocking.

"Mama Fitzpatrick," I greeted her with a smile when I walked in.

"Hello dear. Come on in. Rixon is getting impatient," she told me reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. Rixon's mom was like a surrogate mom to me. She always made sure to make me feel like one of her own since she knew how shitty my home life was.

"I'm sure he is. He's a growing boy," I laughed.

"Stop talking about me and just come and eat," Rixon called from the dining room. Mama Fitzpatrick was a tall, curvy woman with curly black hair that fell down her back. She was the complete opposite of my mom and I loved her all the more for it. She owned the most exclusive fine dining establishment in Coldwater which she prided herself on her fairly reasonable prices. It was '_the_' date destination of Coldwater due to the soft lighting, plush decor and candles creating a romantic atmosphere.

"Yes yes, I'm coming," I told him as Mama Fitzpatrick and I walked into the dining room where Rixon was seated waiting.

"Take a seat dear and tell me everything that's new with you. You haven't been around in a couple of weeks, I was beginning to worry," she told me as she allowed me to dish my plate first. I grabbed my food as I pondered what to tell her. I didn't want to tell her I was completely into a girl when there was a chance that she would never see the two of us together. I was more apt to introduce a girl to Mama Fitzpatrick before I introduce her to my own family.

"Patch is in love," Rixon interjected and I shot him a death glare.

"You're in love? You met a girl? Aw that's so sweet. I'm so happy for you. Tell me all about her," she said her blue eyes shining happily at me. I always felt loved when I was in that house. Rixon's mom raised five children by herself after her husband walked out after their fifth child was born.

"I'm going to kill your son. I didn't want to tell you because nothing is going to come of it," I told her and watched her face fall.

"Why?" she asked me.

"He's too scared to be exclusive with her," Rixon shot in again with a smirk on his face. Those two had a really bad habit of talking about me like I wasn't there. But I knew they did it out of love for me.

"Patch, you have nothing to worry about. You have so much to offer a girl, especially one that you love," Mama Fitzpatrick told me.

"It's too late now. She's on a date with Dante Matterazzi," Rixon told her and I shook my head. His mom was going to know the whole story before too long including how I only wanted her because I wanted to sleep with her. The worst part was that I wasn't going to be the one to tell her any of it.

"Oh Patch dear, Dante Matterazzi has _nothing_ on you. Don't let him steal the girl that you're in love with. What's her name?" she asked turning to face Rixon again.

"Nora Grey," he said and I shook my head again. Neither of us could keep secrets from Mama.

"Ooh, Vee's best friend. I see why you endorse that relationship," she enthused and I had the pleasure of seeing Rixon's face go beet red.

"Yes, ironically enough," Rixon allowed.

"Now Patch, do you really care for this girl?" Mama Fitzpatrick asked and this time Rixon didn't answer for me.

"I do," I admitted.

"Well then you should do everything in your power to get her back," she told me.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Well first you have to tell me why the two of you aren't together," she told me and I sighed.

"Alright, well we went out but you know me, I don't do exclusive relationships. I was only with her and I never cheated but I also demanded that we keep it a secret from everyone. I didn't want anyone to know. So she told me that she couldn't do it anymore and I told her I couldn't go public. The end," I gave her the quick version of our relationship.

"Why wouldn't you want to be public with the one girl you actually care about?" she questioned.

"Because I don't want her lumped in with all the other girls I've taken advantage of. I don't have a good past and my reputation is repulsive. I didn't want any of that to rub off on her," I explained.

"That's noble of you but very very stupid. You deserve to be happy and you're free to change your reputation. You just have to want to do it. If Nora wants to be with you she won't let your past get in the way of that. She will help you show everyone what a good man you can be," Mama told me.

"See, that's what I've been trying to tell him," Rixon interrupted.

"You can go do the dishes Rixon," she told him and I laughed at the expression on his face. I loved watching her put him in his place. It was hilarious because he always obeyed without any argument. He respected his mom and it showed in the way he treated her.

"But Mama, this is an important conversation involving my best friend," he whined.

"Nope, go do the dishes," she said pointing to the kitchen. He sighed and gathered up the dishes while she focused her entire attention on me.

"But I already burnt that bridge. She won't want to have anything to do with me," I frowned.

"Not necessarily. You just have to try. Give her no choice but to go on a date with you. A _real_ date where you go somewhere in public and show her off," she smiled at me.

"What would you suggest?" I asked.

"If it's something you'd be interested in I will get you a table in my restaurant," she told me.

"It's booked up for something like six months out isn't it?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, but that's the perks of being me. I will get you a table for next Friday at six thirty to seven. That'll give you enough time to get her to go out with you," she assured me.

"You would do that for me?" I shouldn't be surprised but I was.

"Absolutely. You're like one of my own and I want to see you happy," she squeezed my hand.

"Thank you. So how do I get her to go out with me?" I asked. This was going to be the hard part, I honestly didn't know how to do it.

"Just show her how sorry you are. Buy her flowers tomorrow at school. Roses are best," she counseled me.

"Nora's not a rose person," I knew that already.

"What kind of flower does she like?" she asked me.

"Daisy's. She loves flower that appear to be wild," I told her.

"So do that. Show how dedicated and attentive you can be. Make sure everything you do is not in private but in public. You don't want her to think that you only want her hidden or in private again," she instructed me. I nodded and listened to everything she told me knowing I would need all the help I could get.

"You can do this Patch. I have total faith in you," she smiled.

"Thanks Mama, but I should head home. I'm going to need to be mentally prepared for tomorrow," I told her.

"You'll be fine. You have to promise me that once she's your girlfriend you'll bring her by. I want to meet the girl who's captured and tamed my favorite guy," she told me and I smiled.

"Of course. Your approval means more to me than my own families," I said seriously. She smiled at me and summoned Rixon from the kitchen.

"Your friend is leaving. Say goodbye," she said.

"See you at school tomorrow," he smirked.

"Yeah. Dante doesn't stand a chance now. I'm going to make her mine."

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter down and lots more to go for these guys :)<strong>

**Don't forget to review! Thank you to those who have, your kindness melts my heart and I can't wait for you to read what I have in store for you ;)**


	7. Chapter 7- HEARTS ON THE LINE

**DISCLAIMER:_ ALL RIGHTS TO HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THIS CHAPTER: _Okay guys, this is a short one because the next is going to be longer. This is the second one posted today in hopes of making up for the short chapter. Hope you like it!_**

**Don't forget to read then REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>_

**HEARTS ON THE LINE**

**NORA'S POV:**

After virtually running out on my date with Dante just minutes after Patch left the restaurant, I was not looking forward to facing him today at school. I really didn't care how he reacted, I just wanted him off my back. I didn't want anything to do with him mainly because he wasn't the one I was falling in love with. Reluctantly I might add. I couldn't deny the intensity of the feelings I had for the one and only Patch Cipriano, but I was trying desperately to. I didn't need his drama and his issues becoming a part of my life, I worked hard to be a good person and have the good life I enjoy. I prided myself on being a good daughter, a good friend and a good student. Every girl wishes she could be the one to save the proverbial troubled 'bad boy', but that girl obviously wasn't me for Patch no matter how much I wished it was. When my dad dropped me off in front of the school I got out and said goodbye. Of course the minute he drove away Dante appeared. I was really hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible.

"You ran out on me Nora," Dante said smoothly when he was standing beside me.

"Sorry about that," I apologized hoping he would leave me alone.

"You know I'm not going to give up, right?" he asked me.

"I wish you would," I muttered with my arms crossed.

"You're just afraid because you know it's going to end up being me. You're trying to prolong the inevitable," he smirked before walking away.

"Ugh," I sighed before following him into the quad. When I saw my table I veered off and plopped down with an expletive and a sigh.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

I am freaking the fuck out. Completely. The flowers sitting on the passenger seat of my jeep feel like a ticking time bomb that's going to explode in my face any second now. This was completely stupid. Maybe I should have gone with roses like Mama Fitzpatrick suggested. Maybe I should do this somewhere private. I knew deep down that was a bad idea. My need for privacy was the reason I didn't have Nora now. What if she actually went through with it with Dante Friday night? What if she was now his girlfriend no matter how temporary that would be. I was seriously freaking myself out more and more and it definitely wasn't healthy or helpful. I am Patch Cipriano and the possibility of rejection was considered impossible for me, but I was in imminent danger of being rejected in front of all my peers. I could see it now, she would turn me down and I would be embarrassed. I didn't take embarrassment well since it had never really happened before. I always got what I wanted, it was a skill most guys wished they had. I just hoped it worked out that way today too, but it wasn't a guarantee and it seemed the times I really needed it the very most would be the only times it _didn't_ work. God, let that not be true today.

I was parked in my usual spot in the student parking lot and I still hadn't moved. It was ten minutes to the bell and I still had no idea how I was supposed to get out of this car where I was safe and walk over to enemy territory and put my heart on the line. It seemed impossible and I had no clue how to deal with it. People were walking by the front of my jeep heading into the quad looking in, confused as to why it appeared I was thinking about making a quick getaway. I heard a knock on my window and I snapped to attention.

Rixon was standing on the other side with a smirk on his face, it was clear he understood my expression. It was terror plain and simple.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I rolled down my window.

"Trying to summon some courage," I admitted. He was the only one I would ever say that to. He was the only true friend I had and the only one who wouldn't judge me.

"Good luck. So you're giving her those?" he gestured to the flowers.

"I have until Friday to make her go out with me for real this time. That time line is feeling pretty steep at the moment," I told him shaking my head.

"Dude, you need to have more confidence. I'm sure she'll say yes. My mother predicts that she's going to say yes too," Rixon said and I smiled.

"Mama always has my back," I smirked.

"Right, before I forget she sent you breakfast too. You're supposed to eat before you go and talk to Nora. She gets annoyed when you don't eat breakfast," Rixon told me. I sighed and rolled my eyes taking the homemade breakfast sandwich from him and eating. That woman was like a mother hen. She wouldn't ever let me starve. I adored her. Besides, her breakfast sandwiches were to die for.

"Tell your mother I adore her," I ordered him and he chuckled.

"She knows," he smirked as I finished off my sandwich.

"She deserves to know _and_ to hear it. She's probably the only woman on the planet that loves me for me," I shrugged.

"Probably. Nora would have you know if you hadn't screw that up out of misplaced fear," he reminded me and I glowered.

"Shut up. I have to go. I need to get this over," I said taking off my seat belt and opening the door. I was honestly contemplating making a clean getaway and not doing this at all, but I knew that it wasn't an option, not anymore. I had to talk to her, I had to have her. She was meant to be_ my_ angel.

Ignoring all the curious glances as I walked across the quad with flowers in hand, I strode directly to Nora's table where she was laughing with her friends. I cleared my throat when I stopped behind her and she turned her head, her smile disappearing. I wanted that smile to grace her features permanently. I didn't like this unreadable expression that was currently on her face.

"Patch?" she questioned when I had been standing there for a while without speaking.

"Uh... hi," I greeted her like an idiot. Nora's eyebrows raised and she stared at me trying to persuade me silently to start speaking.

"Hi..." she answered, eyeing the flowers in my hand. Everyone else at the table had lapsed into silence, presumably to ensure that they could listen to me make an ass out of myself.

"So how was your date with Dante?" I asked despite myself.

"It was fine. Is there a point to this, Patch?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," I tried again.

"Why are you talking to me with other people around? I thought that was against your rules, Patch." she asked me pointedly.

"Rules are made to be broken," I told her and she shook her head.

"You should have thought of that before," she told me as she stood up.

"Nora, please don't walk away," I called to her as she started walking.

"Why not? What are you trying to accomplish here?" she raised her eyebrow not caring that half the school was now watching us. To be honest, I didn't care anymore either. I wanted all of them to know that I wanted to be with her all the way. I _wanted_ to walk into the quad holding her hand in the mornings, I _wanted_ to walk her to all of her classes. I _wanted_ to be the one taking her out on dates somewhere everyone could see how happy she made me. I don't want to hide what we have anymore.

"I want you," I told her stopping in front of her.

"We've already established that. I won't be with you the way you want me to be with you. I won't be anyone's secret," she looked down.

"I don't want that anymore. I want you, _all_ of you. I want you in public _and_ in private. I don't want to hide with you anymore," I told her sincerely.

"I can't do that again, Patch. I can't be your dirty little secret again," she said and I finally grasped how much it had hurt her.

"I wasn't keeping you a secret for me, Nora, I was doing it for you," I took a tentative step towards her.

"Where the _hell_ did you get that fucked up idea from? You did it for _you_ because _you_ didn't think you could handle a public relationship. You did it because _you_ were scared and I was stupid enough to go along with it," she hissed, her eyes cold and her temper flaring up now.

"No, I did it because I didn't want you lumped in with all the other girls I've been with. I didn't want you compared with girls like Marcie because there is no comparison. The second you and I were seen together you would become just like one of those girls to everyone else. I didn't want that for you," I was getting pissed now. The flowers were dangling from my hands and I had almost forgotten about them.

"Don't you think I had a right to make that decision for myself, you didn't have a right to make it for me," she demanded. "I don't care other people, Patch, I cared about _you_."

"I made a mistake, a very wise woman told me that I was stupid in almost those exact words. She told me that I would be an idiot if I didn't go after the one girl I actually wanted a real life relationship with," I said, watching her face start to soften and her eyes start to thaw.

"Why me, Patch?" she almost whispered and I had no idea how to answer that.

"I don't know how to say it, but in short it's everything. You challenge me to be better person than I am. You want more and expect more out of me than anyone else does. You're beautiful in side and out. Nora Grey, I'm absolutely crazy about you. I'd have to be to do what I'm doing right now," I told her and I swear to God there was the tiniest of smiles on her face. Her lips were turned slightly up in the corners.

"Why now? Why right after I went on a date with Dante?"

"You're too good for Dante. Hell, you're too good for me, but Mama Fitzpatrick told me basically to get my head out of my ass and get my girl back," I told her and she finally smiled.

"Who is this Mama Fitzpatrick? She sounds like a wise lady, someone I would like to meet," she said and I grinned. Ah, my Angel was back for the most part.

"Mama Fitzpatrick is Rixon's mom. She's like my surrogate mom and she arranged a date for us," I told her.

"You were so certain of your skills that you had her plan a date for us? What makes you think I'm going to go on a date with you now? I laid my heart on the line and you hurt me." She looked at me her eyes filled with the pain as she spoke.

"I'm not overly worried, I have five days to make you say yes and I plan on spending each one proving myself to you if I have to," I told her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh you do, do you?" she asked.

"Yep, we have a table reserved for us on Friday night at the restaurant thanks to her. I'm not telling you which restaurant because it's a secret, but you have to be there with me on Friday so what do you say?" I asked her.

"Hmm, no," she said pretending to think about it first and my mouth dropped open. I wasn't expecting that answer at all.

"No?" I repeated.

"Exactly. You heard what I said," she looked me in the eye. So my angel was feeling feisty. I won already and she knew it, she just wasn't willing to give in so fast.

"I did. What if I give you these flowers? Will that change your mind?" I asked handing her the flowers. She smiled a bright smile as she took them, sniffing them delicately before looking back up at me.

"No. I'm not that easy, Mr. Cipriano," she told me with a smirk.

"_Damn_. So what do I have to do to convince you to go out with me on Friday?" I returned her smirk.

"I guess you'll have to figure that out all by yourself won't you," she told me reaching up and kissing my cheek before walking away. I watched her leave with a completely dumbstruck look on my face. Oh yes, she was _definitely_ my girl, that angel was made for me. I figured that was good progress for now so I walked over to my table where Rixon and Dante were sitting watching it all.

"Good work," Rixon grinned at me.

"Thank you," I grinned back.

"What did you say to her to get her to kiss you on the cheek? She won't even touch me," Dante demanded.

"That is really none of your business. It's my turn again," I told him making it clear that he wasn't allowed to go after her.

"Who said you get another chance? You blew it," Dante glared.

"It involved a lot of groveling, some daisy's and my charm," I shrugged, deciding he wouldn't stand a chance competing with me either way.

"You know it will be me right, _I'll_ be the one to take her virginity," Dante told me not appearing to be overly concerned.

"Maybe it's not about that for me anymore," I looked him in the eye.

"You're actually serious about a chick? Come on, the great Patch Cipriano doesn't do girlfriends," Dante laughed.

"Maybe Patch changed," Rixon interjected and I smiled at my best friend.

"Maybe, but I can't see it," Dante laughed again. I brushed it off and grabbed my bag knowing the bell was about to ring. I left the table and walked towards the doors seeing Nora there talking to Joey "the wonder-jock" Mancusi. If I was going to date her, I was going to have to learn to be nice to him. I was about to walk past them when she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"You know Patch, right?" she asked Joey and we both stared at her. She looked at me pointedly and I knew it was a test. Last time we were out together I was kind of a dick to Joey and she expected me to rectify that right now apparently. She was never going to stop changing me for the better.

"Yeah, I know him," Joey said stiffly. It was no big secret that he hated me, I was never all that nice to him. Not that I was ever nice to anyone besides Nora and Rixon. "Are you guys dating now?"

"Not yet. That's totally up to him. He's got to prove some things to me first," she eyed me. I decided in that moment to swallow my pride and talk to the jock. Not my idea of a good time but hey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do.

"Joey. Uh... good game last week," I said completely awkwardly.

"Like you watched," he scoffed.

"I was mostly watching the cheerleaders, but even I could see that you did good," I said happy to be able to partially tell the truth. Nora smiled at me and that made it infinitely easier.

"I figured, but thanks anyway. I'll see you later Nora," he said before walking away stiffly.

"Good work. You were almost nice to him despite how much it pained you," she smirked.

"It was painful, but anything for you," I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Good. I want to meet this Mama Fitzpatrick," she told me and I laughed.

"Ha, not until you go on a date with me. You go out with me and I'll take you to meet her. That's my deal. No one introduces you to their parents biological or otherwise if they haven't even taken you out on a real date yet," I smirked.

"Fine. I'll go with you. This better be some date Cipriano," she warned me.

"Don't worry, it will be," I told her before starting to walk away.

"It better be," she called after me again with a laugh.

"You just had to have the last word didn't you?" I asked and she laughed again.

"Yup, but now I think you should walk me to class," she said and I grinned.

"Absolutely," I said walking back to her side and slinging my arm over her shoulder as we walked down the crowded hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Next chapter: their first 'real' date! :D<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, TYTYTY**


	8. Chapter 8- AMAZING

**DISCLAIMER:_ ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SUCH WONDERFUL FEEDBACK! I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! HOPE YOU ENJOY PATCH AND NORA'S FIRST 'REAL' DATE...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>_

"**AMAZING****"**

**PATCH'S POV:**

It was Friday night and here I stood in front of a mirror in my bedroom pondering whether I looked good enough to even bother taking Nora Grey out for a real sit down, flowers at the doorstep kind of date. After changing my outfit around six times I had finally decided on a royal blue Henley and black jeans with my usual black motorcycle boots. Blue because once Nora commented on how much she likes blue shirts on me, the rest because I really didn't want to look like I was trying too hard even though in reality I was trying. I was trying so hard. I have never ever tried this hard at something before aside from my grades, but right now even my grades seem to be taking a backseat to these feelings I have for one Nora Grey. I glanced at the clock on my cell phone and took a deep breath. It was time. I had just enough time to stop and get some flowers before I went to pick her up. I had every intention of being right on time. I was actually making the effort to impress her parents. I had a long way to go, my reputation really has preceded me and I'm sure Dr. Harrison Grey knows all about it. He's probably lecturing his daughter right this very minute about why she shouldn't be going out with me. It's okay though, I can take it. I can handle a little bit of parental disapproval if it means I still get my angel. I left my room, shutting the door behind me, my family has a strict no opening of bedroom doors unless it's your own rule and I'm thankful for that. If anyone in my family had ever walked in to find me doing what I did on a regular basis with different girls every night, they would be not only disappointed but disgusted too.

"Where are you off to?" my dad asked as I grabbed my leather jacket off the hook and my keys out of the bowl beside the door.

"I have a date," I answered as confidently as I could.

"Are you coming home tonight?" he asked always the father. He needed to know where I was because he honestly worried about me. It felt nice to have at least one parent who worried about my well-being for no other reason than the fact that they were my parent.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Alone or with a companion?" he asked and I chuckled. He knew exactly how I worked and he never really tried to stop me because he knew it was futile. He figured I'd grow out of it all on my own. He was right.

"Alone. It's a real date dad," I told him not really expecting the smile on my dads face when it came. He didn't smile too often, he was a stern parent who liked to let us make our own decisions and face our own consequences.

"Really? Wow son, I knew you'd grow up eventually, I'm proud of you. I can't wait to meet this young lady who has you acting like a better man," dad said and I grinned in response. It wasn't often that my dad was even partially proud of me. That was more Scott's gig than mine.

"You will at some point, I promise. I need to make it through this date without ruining it first," I told him and he nodded knowingly.

"You'll be fine, that first date is always the hardest, but once you pick her up it'll be as easy as breathing if the chemistry is there. If it's not then make sure there isn't a second date. No use torturing each other longer than necessary," dad advised.

"Oh, believe me the chemistry is there. We were seeing each other for a couple of weeks without anyone noticing before she decided she needed more than that. We have tons of chemistry. The only thing I worry about is her realizing that she can do so much better than me," I admitted. Usually I refrained from showing any sort of emotion around my dad, but it seemed fitting with the conversation we were having despite the fact that I really needed to leave.

"What's this amazing girls name anyway?" he asked and I grinned.

"Nora Grey," I answered proudly because any guy who got to call her his girlfriend was a very lucky man. I can't believe I almost lost her because of some stupid fear. There is no way anyone could ever lump her together with any of the other girls I slept with, mainly because they will see beyond a shadow of a doubt that I actually have feelings for Nora.

"Ah yes, Dr. Grey's little girl. Good luck son. What time are you picking her up?" he asked and that was my cue.

"In about a half an hour so I better get going so I can get some flowers. I can't pick up my girl up at her house with her parents there without some flowers to impress them all with," I smirked and my dad nodded in agreement.

"Have fun tonight and I'll see you when you get home," he said finally dismissing me. My father and I didn't have too many candid conversations like that one and it quite honestly felt really good when we did. It was times like these that I remembered that I actually have a father.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight," I told him as I walked out the front door shutting it firmly behind me.

When I got to the flower shop, the elderly woman at the counter smiled at me. I wondered how many nervous teenage boys she had seen come in here to get flowers through the years.

"You're going to buy out all the daisy's in the entire state of Maine if you keep this up," she beamed at me as I carefully searched for the most perfect bouquet I could find.

"My girl deserves every daisy in the state of Maine," I smiled back at her when I selected the most colorful bunch. They were pink, blue and yellow. The colors were bright and the flowers were perfect. I wasn't exactly an expert with flowers, the three times I bought flowers for Nora were literally the only three times I have ever bought flowers.

"It's guys like you that make my business so successful and worth every minute of the work we do. The girls that you men are with are the luckiest ones out there. Keep doing what you're doing and she'll never want to break up with you," she told me and I grinned.

"I hope not, this is technically our first date," I laughed as I handed over some cash to pay for the flowers.

"Well good luck to you both," she smiled brightly as I left the store. I carefully placed the flowers in the passenger seat of the car and drove towards Nora's house. When I finally arrived I took a deep breath and turned off the jeep. I was three minutes early as I got out and walked up the front walk.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

When I heard the doorbell I started panicking. I was ready aside from a small issue with my shoes. He told me to dress nice via text message today so I assume that means a dress and heels. The only issue is I can't find my sole pair of Louboutins that my parent bought me and I really need them tonight. They were my good luck shoes and I was depending on them for this date. They made my legs look amazing, not that I really needed the extra help with them. Vee told me on a regular basis that my legs were to die for, it was my unruly mahogany curls with their natural red highlights that were often my biggest problem. They could hold their own against the best flatirons and I often had to resort to ponytails and messy buns to somewhat tame it.

"Are you almost ready for your big date sweetheart?" my mom asked from outside my bedroom door.

"I can't find my shoes," I wailed after having torn my closet apart looking for them.

"Which ones?" my mom asked opening my bedroom door and coming in.

"My black Louboutins. The ones with the red sole," I told her as I frantically rushed from my room and ran to Travis' to see if he stole them from me to be mean.

"I haven't seen them, have you checked downstairs?" she asked and I shook my head after exiting Travis room having made him promise that he didn't have my shoes.

"You better hurry sweetie, your dad is down there with your boyfriend," my mom told me and instantly my anxiety grew. I worried that dad would send Patch running for the hills.

"I'm trying but I still haven't found my shoes yet," I screeched as I ran from my room with the flowing fabric of my dress billowing behind me.

"Are they downstairs?" mom asked me when she found me in the hallway.

"I don't know. Are they?" I demanded and my mom chuckled in response as she walked downstairs.

"Come and check. You should let your boyfriend know you're not ditching him while you look," she said. I sighed and walked towards the stairs when I heard Patch's voice greeting me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked and I could hear the humor in his voice.

"I can't find my shoes," I sighed ready to give up and stay home.

"There are some black heels poking out of the closet here," he called to me and my spirits perked up immediately.

"Do they have a red sole?" I asked eagerly. I heard him pull them out of the closet and answer with an affirmative yes. When I heard that word I ran down stairs as quick as I could to get the shoes from him. Crisis averted. He found the shoes. _Thank God_.

"Thank you so much," I said wanting nothing more in that moment than to kiss him, but I knew my dad wouldn't appreciate me laying one on Patch when we hadn't even went out yet.

"No problem. Wouldn't want us to miss our reservations," he smiled as I slipped my feet into the sacred high heels.

"Be home by ten," my dad told me seriously, and Patch nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Dr. Grey," he said earnestly. My dad nodded as if he wasn't impressed. He had tried to talk me out of dating Patch for the past few days but I couldn't change my mind. I wanted nothing more than to be his one and only. I knew though that dating him meant I was going to have to go much further than I ever had with Joey physically. He wouldn't be able to be celibate with me forever. Eventually he was going to want more from me and I expected that. He led me out of the house and he actually opened the car door for me before I got in. I was touched by his actions and I knew my mom and dad were watching from the window. I could imagine the impressed look on my moms face and the complete opposite look on my fathers.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked when we began driving.

"A little place I like to call Fitzpatrick's," he smirked and my eyes widened.

"You're taking me to Fitzpatrick's? How did you manage that?" I asked completely shocked.

"I called in a favor. Rixon's mom is the owner of the restaurant. She basically gave me no choice but to take you there," he told me and I smiled totally in awe of his surprise. First flowers and now this, he really was trying I thought to myself sneaking a peak at him while he drove. Even in the dim reflection of the dash lights he looked beyond gorgeous. He reminded me of a fallen angel with his dark clothing and features with a surreal sort of beauty. He was breathtaking.

When we got to the restaurant, he helped me out of the car and took my hand. After holding the restaurant door open for me he placed his hand on the small of my back guiding me through the interior, we were immediately escorted to the best table in the house.

"Fast service here," I commented when Patch had taken his seat after pulling out my chair for me.

"Mama Fitzpatrick probably saw us come in and told the host to seat us right away," he told me and I nodded. After we ordered we talked some more, he was so easy to talk to. We just had that connection and I loved it. I had never had that with anyone before. Joey and I had always been able to talk, we were good friends even after our break-up, but we never had this kind of intense connection or even the sexual chemistry that Patch and I have. It didn't take long for our meals to come and I devoured mine, dinner was delicious to say the least, I had never tasted anything like it.

"Mama has taught me to cook more and more every time I'm over there for dinner," Patch explained.

"You like cooking?" I asked him thrilled to learn something more about him.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a guilty pleasure," he smiled an almost shy smile. Once we were done eating he paid the bill and held my hand as we walked out to the jeep before he helped me in.

"So where are we going now?" I asked him curiously.

"I thought we would go back to where it kind of began for us; the river," he told me and I nodded happy with his plan.

"I love that idea. What will we be doing there?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there," he smiled at me and I immediately grinned back.

When we arrived at the river Patch turned up the radio in the car and got out coming around to help me out so that we could sit on the hood of the jeep. Before I had even sat down one of my favorite songs started to play. I started singing softly along with it when the first words started to play, more out of habit and contentment than knowledge that I was doing it.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked and I smiled as he took my hand in his bowing to kiss the back of it before he pulled me into his embrace, his one hand was on my lower back, the other one holding mine. I placed my other hand on his shoulder and we started moving together.

"You're a really talented dancer," I complimented him as we swayed in perfect sync together with the song.

"My mom taught me. One of the only useful lesson's she's ever given me," he said softly.

"I'm sorry your mom is not someone who you can depend on," I whispered.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly when I laid my head to rest on his shoulder.

"I just think you deserve everything. You deserve so much more than what you've been given. No one knows just how truly special you are," I sighed.

"There is no one else in the world like you, Nora Grey," he told me in a hushed voice before he tilted my chin up to kiss me passionately. We stopped moving as our kiss deepened, his other arm wrapped around my waist, bunching my dress up slightly. His other hand cupped my jaw. His tongue laid siege on my mouth and at that moment there was nothing I wanted more than to keep on kissing him till the end of time.

"I don't want to stop but I don't know how far I can go tonight," I said, pulling away in need of air.

"We'll stop whenever you want," he promised as we slid up on the hood of the jeep.

"I want to keep going but I'm not ready to have sex yet. I'm sure I will be soon but not tonight," I told him.

"I'll wait as long as you want. It's not why I'm with you Angel, but the second you want more I will give you more. Just not tonight, not even if you begged," he told me sincerely. I understood that he was trying to make a good impression tonight and that he wanted me to know he wasn't using me for sex or only trying to get into my pants anymore, that wasn't what this was about for him unlike Dante.

"Not tonight but soon," I promised him and he kissed me again. We laid there under the stars together talking quietly and kissing for a while. It was so amazingly beautiful.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" he asked me and I smiled.

"That sounds perfect," I agreed and we got off the hood and back in the jeep.

After we had ice cream, Patch drove me home. He stopped the jeep outside my house and he walked around to help me out of the car. He held my hand as we walked up the front pathway to say goodbye.

"So you buy me flowers, you hold my hand and you walk me to my door. You're pulling out all the stops tonight," I said with my hand on the door handle.

"Now I'm going to kiss you goodnight and leave," he grinned softly and I smiled.

"You should do that," I smirked as he slowly lowered his lips to mine, keeping this kiss chaste in case my parents decided to spy, which I was eighty percent positive they were. It would be just like my dad to watch us out here to make sure Patch didn't do anything bad. When we broke the kiss, he gave me one more small peck on the lips before pulling back.

"Maybe I'll see you again tomorrow," he said and I nodded.

"Text me," I told him as I turned the handle.

"I had an amazing night Angel, I'll text you later," he told me before turning and walking back to his car.

"Goodnight," I called out to him as he opened his door.

"Goodnight, Angel."

That was the an amazing date, easily the best night of my life so far. I went to bed on cloud nine with my thoughts filled with all things Patch.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

When I walked in the front door I dropped my keys in the bowl whistling. I just had the most amazing night ever and I didn't want it to end.

"How was your night?" my dad asked from the sitting room. I walked into where he sat nursing a glass of bourbon with a book in his lap. Scott was sitting across from him and he looked up clearly hoping that my evening with Nora had failed.

"It was perfect. I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how I got so lucky. I've done nothing ever worthy enough to deserve Nora Grey," I told them with a genuine smile on my face.

"You earned her somehow, son. There is something in you that she sees that she must like, even if nobody else does," dad said and I smiled again.

"I'm probably going to go see her again tomorrow," I told him and he nodded.

"You should bring her by sometime, I'd really like to meet this special young lady," he smiled and I nodded.

"I will," I promised. Just as I started to turn around to walk up to my room, Scott rose and grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't you ever get tired of screwing up my life?" he demanded.

"Oh, pray tell what I did to you this time, Scott? Did I misplace your hair gel?" I asked him sarcastically. I really didn't need him screwing up my night. I was in a perfectly good mood thank you very much.

"You stole Nora from me, she's supposed to be _my _girlfriend," he hissed and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Nora is her own person. If she wanted to date you, you would be dating her," I told him, sick of his childish antics.

"Sure she is, you probably needled her until she said yes," he whined.

"Why yes, I did Scott, but the difference between you and me is that I actually made an effort and she honestly started to like me. I don't know why but she did and now I'm not giving that up for the world," I told him firmly before turning and walking upstairs. This was the best night ever and there was no way I was going to let Scotty ruin it.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave me your reviews, let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, next chapter; things heat up between PN... could be our first lemon ;)**


	9. Chapter 9- A GOOD SURPRISE

**DISCLAIMER: _ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THIS CHAPTER: _Sorry for the delay guys, this is basically the first 'lemony' piece in this story. It is just some P/N naughty time for you since you waited, it's not one of my 'in-depth' lemons and it's not the big moment just something to reward your waiting._**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, READ AND REVIEW! ~~FALLING4theFALLEN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>_

**A GOOD SURPRISE**

**NORA'S POV:**

When I woke up the next morning, I rolled over and stared at the clock. I had nothing planned today and all I wanted to do was see Patch. We had such a good time last night that I wanted to continue it this morning and for the rest of the day. The only problem was I had to find a way over to him. I would be getting my license in just a couple of months but that didn't help me now. Sighing I got out of bed and walked downstairs where my dad was reading the morning paper.

"Good morning," he greeted me as I poured myself a cup of coffee. He stared at me disapprovingly, he hated that I drank coffee already.

"Morning, so can I ask you a favor?" I asked him.

"You can ask," he told me, making it clear that he had every right to say no. I guess that was true, but it would only take a couple minutes of his time.

"Alright, I was wondering if you would be willing to take me to Patch's house this afternoon. I want to spend some time with him," I asked hopefully.

"Are his parents going to be there?" my dad asked me.

"I assume so. Mr. Cipriano only works Monday through Friday," I answered.

"What time do you want to go there and what time do you want to come home? How are you getting home?" he asked me and I knew he found these questions important.

"A little later, I don't want to wake him up. I'll come home before too late and I assume he would drive me," I answered all his questions.

"Fine, I'll take you over there later, I want you to know that I don't like the idea of hanging out with this boy, but I'm not going to stop you. You need to make your own mistakes," he told me and I nodded my head. I really appreciated my parents stance on not interfering in my business unless I really needed them too. They would let me date the wrong guy as long as I didn't get to hurt.

"Thank you daddy. I'm going to go get ready," I told him kissing his cheek as I rushed back up the stairs. That was far easier than I expected. I thought he would have given me far more trouble than he did. When I got into my room I walked into the Jack and Jill bathroom I shared with my brother, locking the doors on both sides. I undressed quickly and stepped under the warm spray ready to start my day.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

I woke up thanks to a glass of ice-cold water being poured over me. I opened my eyes to find the smiling face of my best friend.

"What the fuck do you want? And was that really necessary?" I grumbled, mashing my face back into my pillow regardless of the fact that everything around me was completely soaked. It's official, Rixon is a dick.

"We're playing video games and you're telling me all about your date so I can pass the info on to my mother," he told me and I grumbled again.

"You couldn't wait until later because?" I asked as I reluctantly sat up. One thing I knew about Rixon was that he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted, and honestly I wanted to tell him all about the date. It was the best date I've ever been on and that's quite a feat considering I've been on a _lot _of dates.

"Mama had me out of bed at 7:30, you should be happy that I waited until 9:30 to come here," he told me as he moved to the TV on the other side of my room. He sat in one of the two chairs that were on opposite sides of the plasma and waited for me to join him. I pulled myself out of bed and walked into my bathroom. When I came out a few minutes later he was waiting for me to play, both of our games were set up and our controllers ready.

"Mama Fitzpatrick is an evil woman. It's the weekend, we should be able to sleep for all hours of the day," I muttered as I sat down. Rixon didn't even give me a chance to go downstairs and get food before he started the game and his character was chasing mine trying to kill me.

"So, date? What happened?" he asked and I smiled.

"It was the best night of my life," I told him.

"Good. Mama needs more than that though. She told me not to let you be shy about it," he told me and I sighed. Those two knew me entirely too well, I had to start keeping my distance. I couldn't have any secrets from Rixon or his mom.

"Fine. We went out to dinner and it was incredible like I knew it would be. Fitzpatrick's food couldn't be anything less than amazing, then we went to the river," I told him.

"Then bow chicka wow wow?" he asked, making me laugh.

"No. We didn't have sex if that's what you're asking. We danced. One of her favorite songs came on and we danced under the stars in the headlight light. Then we made out, after that I took her home and kissed her goodnight. That was it," I filled him in on the previous night.

"So no bow chicka wow wow? You didn't sleep with her and it was still the best night of your life?" he asked his voice was slightly skeptical and his eyebrows were raised in what looked like a mild form of shock.

"The nearest we got to bow chicka wow wow was making out on the hood of my jeep," I told him shaking my head. My best friend was an idiot.

"I'm impressed. Mama will be impressed too, although I know she would have wished you could have kept it to a peck on the first date," Rixon laughed.

"I don't peck, and if I remember correctly Nora instigated the whole make-out session part of our evening. I was trying to behave," I smirked.

"Good to know. Anyway, I brought you food. Mama said not to give it to you until you gave us what we needed," he told me handing over a hand-packed bag of what I knew was a traditional Mama Fitzpatrick breakfast. I couldn't count the times I'd left home way to early on a school day just to get breakfast from Rixon's house. His mom was the best cook I'd ever met and sometimes I really wished I'd been born into her family. Rixon gave me a few minutes to eat the homemade banana foster french toast with bacon, eggs and potato o' Brian done up in true Fitzpatrick fashion before we resumed our game. I was pretty sure my primary reason for staying friends with the idiot know as Rixon was his mother.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**NORA'S POV:**

"Call me if you need a ride," my dad told me when he stopped at the beginning of the long driveway to the Cipriano home.

"I will. I'm pretty sure he'll drive me home," I tried to reassure him.

"Does he know you're coming over?" my dad asked and I blushed.

"Not yet. I wanted to surprise him," I answered.

"It looks like he has company," my dad noted, gesturing to the black charger in the driveway beside the black jeep.

"That's just Rixon," I shrugged.

"Alright, call me if you need anything," he told me and I nodded opening the door and walking up the driveway. When I got to the door I waved to my dad and he drove away. I knocked and waited as I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Cipriano asked when he opened the door.

"Uh I'm Nora Grey, I was wondering if Patch was home?" I asked shyly. Mr. Cipriano always scared me, he looked so hard and intense.

"Ah yes, you're the girl that Patch can't stop talking about. You've done an amazing thing, taming my eldest son. Come on in my dear," he said smiling broadly at me. I instantly felt myself relax around him, he definitely wasn't anywhere near as mean as his reputation said he was. Avner Cipriano had the reputation of a no nonsense lawyer and a lot of people were afraid to get on his bad side.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cipriano," I told him still shy.

"Oh call me Avner my dear. The boys are upstairs if you want to go find them. Just walk up the stairs and go right instead of left. He's the third door down," he smiled at me kindly.

"Thank you," I said with a smile as I started walking up the stairs. When I got to the landing in the stairs I followed Avner's directions. The furnishings in this house were so ornate and old-fashioned, I loved it. All the way up the stairs were pictures of Patch and Scott through the years. Child Patch was one of the cutest things I've ever seen. I knocked on the door softly and was called inside by Patch's voice. He sounded distracted but I could hear the sound of video games in the background. I walked into the room and found him sitting on a chair in front of a big screen plasma TV.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over," he said pausing the game and coming over to kiss me.

"I wanted to see you but I wanted it to be a surprise. Good surprise or bad surprise?" I asked not sure how he felt about me just appearing.

"Good surprise. You can come surprise me like this whenever you want," he told me and I pecked his lips once more.

"I don't want to interrupt what you're doing. I'll just watch you," I told him and he grinned.

"Come and watch me kick Rixon's ass. Now that I have support I might actually win," he told me taking my hand and pulling me over to the chairs. He sat down first before pulling me onto his lap.

A few minutes later Patch lost the game.

"Damn it. You're not good luck at all, Angel," he complained teasingly while Rixon just laughed.

"She can't help that I'm way better at this game than you are," he chuckled.

"You shush. First you come over and pour water on me to get me out of bed and now you kick my ass at my own game. I think you need to go before we're no longer friends," Patch told him.

"Oh come on, you couldn't not be my friend even if you tried. You would miss Mama's cooking way too much and then you'd have to spend more time with Dante," Rixon told Patch and he was silent for a moment.

"Patch, he makes a valid point. You wouldn't want to spend more time with Dante, would you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I definitely wouldn't want that. I'm still irritated that he got to take you out on a date," Patch muttered.

"I went out with him to make you jealous," I smirked at him.

"It worked," he said and I kissed his cheek.

"I think I'm going to head out. Mama wants me home this afternoon so I can fix the stairs on the deck," Rixon said as he stood up.

"Do you want help? Nora and I could come by," Patch asked and I hoped Rixon would say no. I wanted to stay here alone with Patch.

"Nah, I'll be good. It'll only take a few minutes, a couple of the boards just came loose," he said brushing it off and I smiled.

"Alright. Call if you want to do something tonight," Patch told him.

"I will. Feel free to bring Nora if we do decided to do anything," he told him and I smiled wider. I liked that Rixon was including me in his plans with my boyfriend. Most guys wouldn't want their best friends girlfriend going places with them, especially if they just started going out and didn't know her.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

**PATCH'S POV:**

A little while after Rixon left, Nora and I had relocated to my bed and were making out rather intensely. My hands were slipping under her shirt and she wasn't stopping me. I was lying between her legs as we kissed and touched everywhere we could reach. Her hands were roaming all over my back under my t-shirt. I knew I wouldn't be able to continue for too long before I had to stop. I didn't want to pressure her. She wrenched her lips from mine to take a breath and I trailed mine down her neck, sucking and licking as I went. I really wanted to mark her but I knew she wouldn't like that, or at least her dad wouldn't like it. She brought her hands out of my shirt and took my hands out of her's so she could sit up. Then she surprised me by pulling her t-shirt over her head leaving her upper body with only a covering it. Here I was thinking she was pushing me away having had enough. Her bra was cute, white with little pink and purple flowers on it. The innocent look was in direct contrast with the way she was sucking on my neck. Nora's chest heaved as I tilted my head back to give her better access. She pushed on my chest and I fell onto the bed. She climbed over so she was straddling my body as she continued nibbling at my neck. She was clearly determined to mark me and I didn't care. I would proudly go to school with a hickey from Nora. She pressed herself down on me and I groaned. I was so hard, I guarantee I've never been this hard before. Any other girl I've ever been with I've been able to get relief from, I was sure Nora wasn't ready to go there yet, but oh how I wanted to. I was pretty certain I was going to have zipper marks on my cock with how tight it was pressing into me. She trailed wet kisses up to my ear and sucked my lobe into her mouth. I was having a tough time remembering how innocent she is. She was coming up with all of this on her own without encouragement or guidance. Her body was moving against mine sinfully and I loved every second of it. She pulled away to take my hands and put them on her bra covered breasts. I didn't want to do it without permission, but now that wasn't a problem now that it was her that had put them there. I squeezed and weighed them in my hands. They weren't the biggest I've ever seen but they weren't the smallest either. They were the perfect though, nothing had ever felt or looked the way they did in my hands by a long shot. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and I almost died right then and there. She pulled the fabric away from her breasts and put my hands on her bare skin. They were even more perfect with nothing covering them but my hands. I didn't know where this came from but I didn't want it to stop.

"I don't want to push you too far," I told her and she smiled at me, sitting back on her heels so her denim covered core was pressed against my painful denim encased cock.

"Don't worry. I'll stop when I can't go any further. I'm not ready to have sex, but we can do other stuff," she told me smiling shyly and I nodded my head and swallowed hard. I didn't trust myself to speak, I was so turned on. Never before had a girl been able to get me so ready to come just by kissing me and letting me touch her tits. She moaned into my mouth as I squeezed one of her nipples between my thumb and forefinger. I flipped us over so I was on top of her again. I needed to make her come but I was sure she wasn't willing to strip any further for me yet. It would all be on her time at her pace when she was ready, I refused to rush Nora. I thrust my clothed erection into her and she moaned lifting her hips against mine. I had never dry humped anyone before and it wasn't anywhere near as good as skin on skin but it wasn't bad. We moved against each other and I played with her nipples. Her hands were on my back so I sat up and pulled my t-shirt off so she could touch my skin. I brought my head down and took one of her peaks in my mouth. She gasped and pushed her chest closer to my face.

"Oh my God," she moaned. I reached over on my bedside table and put my iPod on the dock so that the music covered the sounds she was making. I didn't want anyone else hearing this. I thrust against her once more before she came apart. I knew I had to go take care of my issue but I didn't want to move yet. She was sated and I didn't want to miss a moment of it. I dropped my head to the crook of her neck and groaned. I was in agony.

"Wow," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," I told her rising from her. Every movement hurt and I needed to take care of Junior now rather than later. I had never been so hard.

"Where are you going?" she asked sitting up, still gloriously nude from the waist up.

"I need to go take care of myself. I need to come," I told her as I walked into my bathroom. At least I would have plenty of images to jack off to. Nora topless and Nora coming were at the top of my list. When I got in my bathroom I quickly stripped out of my jeans and threw them in the corner opting to put my sweatpants back on when I was done. Just when I was about to wrap my hand around my cock, Nora stepped in my bathroom.

"Can I help?" she asked me and I nearly blew my load right then and there. Hell yes, I would give anything to have her do just that.

"Sure," I told her with a wink.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Just take you hand and rub like this," I wrapped my hand over hers around my shaft and guided her at the pace that felt best for me. She smiled and I removed my hand so she could do it on her own.

"Why didn't' you just keep grinding on me until you came too?" she asked.

"I didn't want to come in my pants," I confessed and she nodded. She picked up her pace on my cock and I groaned which made her squeeze harder, eliciting a growl from me. I was glad that the music was canceling all of our noises out. I knew that Scott was gone and my dad was working downstairs so no one would interrupt. When she ran the pad of her thumb across the bundle of nerves under the head of my cock and swiped it across the slit I shot all over her hand making her smile proudly. When she pulled her hand away I grabbed her a towel so she could clean it off.

"Vee told me I should taste it," she said idly deep in thought as she studied my come on her skin.

"She what?" I asked totally not expecting that.

"She said I have to taste a man's come. She said a lot of women like it, she thinks it tastes amazing. She told me she sucks Jules off just so she can have his come," Nora said and I watched in shock as she brought her finger up to her mouth and sucked the come from it.

"Nora..." I moaned already feeling myself hardening again. This was _so_ much more than I expected when she came over here today. She licked the rest of it off and washed her hands.

"Salty," she grinned. My dick was hard again, I couldn't believe it. I just came and I was already throbbing, this girl would be the death of me.

"I want to taste you, but you can say no if you aren't comfortable with that," I told her, unable to believe just how much I wanted to put my mouth on her and drink her down. She nodded her head and her hands went to her jeans so she could push them down. She left her little black lace panties on as she walked back to the bed and sat down. If I hadn't already been hard I certainly would have been from the view.

"I don't know what to do," she said nervously biting down on her lower lip in a way that had me wanting a nibble.

"Just lie down, I'll take care of the rest," I told her reassuringly. She did as I said and I crawled on the bed completely naked. I hooked my fingers in the sides of the barely there panties as I kissed her lips making her feel more at ease. Her cheeks had a slight blush to them so I kissed her once more before working my way down her body leaving a trail of licks, kisses, and nibbles as I went. The only thing on my mind was tasting her, nothing else in the world mattered at the moment. I decided to go easy on her and gently licked her letting her ease into the sensations I planned on invoking inside her.

"Oh God," she moaned as I brushed my tongue over her clit. Her body was already trembling and I knew it wouldn't take too much to get her to come again. I pushed one finger carefully inside her making sure to leave her intact and her eyes snapped open.

"I'm going to use my finger to thrust inside of you," I warned her as I pulled it back out and slid back in. She relaxed again and I set a constant rhythm with my tongue against her clit.

"I want to suck you, Vee said you would like that," she told me and I felt myself get even harder. I reflexively thrust against the bed.

"No, not tonight," I told her gently.

"When?" she gave me an adorable little pout.

"We'll do it soon, maybe tomorrow," I chuckled softly before blowing a stream of air across her engorged bundle of nerves. The second the air hit her she shattered into a tiny billion pieces. She moaned my name and flexed her hips as I dove in to her flower to wring every last drop of nectar and trembles from her that I could get. She was beautiful when she came and I drank greedily taking everything she could give me.

When she was spent she rolled on her side to face where I was laying next to her now. My cock was so aching again but I didn't want to go relieve myself again until she came back to Earth.

"Do you need to go masturbate again?" she asked with a guilty expression on her cute little face.

"I will," I said not wanting to leave her in my bed alone.

"Lie down," she told me and I didn't know what she was planning.

"No blow jobs. If you do, I won't be able to stop," I warned her. She nodded her head and straddled my hips leaning down to kiss me. My dick was painfully erect so it wasn't going to take much to make me come. When she started running her wet folds along the length of my cock I almost lost it.

"Nora, what are you doing?" I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut. She felt so fucking amazing.

"I'm getting you off. You need this," she told me as she continued to move her body over me. I let her do what she was doing knowing she was on birth control. I didn't want her to stop. Ever. When I came she followed me before she pulled away from me and grabbed a towel from the bathroom to wipe our release off our bodies.

"You are full of surprises," I told her as she laid down beside me.

"I don't want to leave this bed," she told me as I held her in my arms placing little kisses all over her.

"You're always welcome to stay," I told her and she smiled.

"I'll get grounded but it's worth it. Even if I'm grounded I'll find a way to see you. Or better yet I'll call Vee and tell her to lie for me. I'll tell my dad that I'm staying with her," she said and I smiled. She was willing to disobey her parents for me. She really was amazing. At the rate I was going it wasn't going to take me long to fall even more madly in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little first time fooling around fluff. I promise the lemons will get steamier like my other stories so hang in there I just wanted to reward your patience a little. Let me know what you think =)<strong>

**review!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

I have started the next chapter already for this story. Both 'Falling for The Fallen' and 'He's No Angel, He's My Stalker' should hopefully be posted no later than the beginning of next week, however, my goal is this weekend for you guys. I have health problems and my daughter has been really sick while my other one got engaged, so things have been very very hectic. I won't ever leave you guys stranded, I love posting every day. I have MS though and sometimes that just becomes impossible. I will still always do everything I can to get them to you ASAP. The next chapter on 'He's No Angel...' is called "Waking Me Up" and as a teaser for those reading "Falling For The Fallen", the next chapter has a BIG moment for those two... think lemon... Thank you guys for all your encouragement, for reviews, follows and favorites. You are all awesome and I love you for sharing in my passion with me. I'm thinking at some point in writing a Mortal Instruments with Jace/Clary... we shall see... XxOo ~~Falling4theFallen~~


End file.
